Rosario Tsukune
by evelsaint93
Summary: This is my twist on Rosario Vampire. What if Tsukune wasn't fully human? But rather the descendant of Lucifer the fallen Archangel. Watch him take the Youkai World by a storm! A TsukunexHarem Fic. -Evelsaint93
1. Chapter 1: To Embrace evil

**Rosario Tsukune**

_A/N: This is my twist on Rosario Vampire. What if Tsukune wasn't fully human? But rather the descendant of Lucifer the fallen Archangel. Watch him take the Youkai World by a storm! A TsukunexHarem Fic._

_-Evelsaint93_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**  
Prologue**

Lucifer, the morning star of the dawn of mankind. An archangel like no other ever seen before. His power was so great that others compared him to God, the almighty creator. He and his followers gathered, brimming with power, pride, and sin. God, with his iron fist of justice smote Lucifer a blow so hard, the floor of heaven collapsed and Lucifer was banished to Hell.

When good becomes evil, only Chaos can ensue. Hell was nothing but the earths core where molten magma and brimstones burned an ungodly heat. So he adapted to the bone crushing pressure and embraced the heat of the world. His muscles became denser, rippling with power, knotted like titanium cables imbued with the power of divinity.

However the darkness in his heart grew, as his power did. He wanted to kill God, spread his terror to the world, and lead the earth to an age of darkness. So he made his way back to the surfaceof the earth, swimming through magma, digging through solid sheets of iron, and clawed his way up. After a thousand years, he had done it, his hand broke surface and he took his first breath of air.

He retracted his wings, and took notice of his surroundings. There was a fire in the distance, flickering, beckoning him to go. A piercing scream reached his ears, the sound of a woman.

He entered the clearing, only to see a grotesque beast with many eyes and a drooling tongue pinning a young woman down. The woman was beautiful. There were no other words to describe her. She had midnight black hair that reached to the waist, sparkling hazel eyes that flickered with intensity, and a voluptuous body that made his loins ache. He must have her!

He descended upon the beast as the King of destruction. With one blow he erased the monsters existence from the world, not even dust remaining. The woman looked at him with grateful eyes. Then she turned red in the face and let out an "eep". Lucifer smelled the arousal the woman was emitting. He chuckled, looked down at his hardness, and back to the woman. The night was filled was moans and groans as Lucifer spread his seed to the world.

**Chapter 1: To Embrace evil**

Aono Tsukune cried out in pain as the thug kicked him in the ribs. The dark alley they were in made sure no one saw what was going on. The people who passed by heard sounds of a girl screaming and a boy crying but they ignored it and hastened on to their destination.

Tsukune tried to get to his sister but he couldn't. The tears wouldn't stop flowing but he kept his eye open, looking at the thugs that were raping his sister, engraving them into memory forever .

"Akari I'm sorry I'm so weak!" he thought bitterly.

He clutched the cross that was beneath his shirt. "God! I have believed in you in all my eleven years of existence. Please give me a miracle and free my sister from her pain." he prayed silently.

"Please, anyone help!" he shouted out, hoping that the people walking by would help. The pedestrians all but ignored him and somewhere in his chest, he felt deep hatred growing.

"HaHa this bitch was a good fuck now lets get rid of the evidence" one of the thugs said while pulling out a Desert Eagle Handgun. "No Tsukune, RUN!" Akari shouted as she tried to cover Tsukune's body with her own. Her chest exploded in a shower of gore, covering him. Her face contorted in pain before giving him a weak smile.

"Tsukune, live, live and take -" she was cut off as her head exploded in a sickening mess of blood and gray matter. He was numb in shock.

"Akari.. no this isn't true, you're still here, don''t leave me all alone!" he pleaded, hyperventilating. His pupils dilated in shock, as he held his sister's corpse to his body.

The thugs snickered, "Opps I'm so sorry I killed someone, I guess I need to go to church and repent to God again." HAHAHA he laughed manically as his buddies snickered along. "Hey isn't this the Seventh time you repented? God is sure forgiving isn't he?" another thug said as the group broke out in laughter.

Tsukune's mind was racing, God had forgiven these rapist? He approved of their actions? So God was the reason his sister died? He would make God pay for this, even if he needed to ascend to the heavens himself and cover the celestial throne with divine blood.

He would do as his sister said, he would live, and take revenge on these thugs, and God. He gathered strength and ran. He tore out of the alley screaming "MURDER" as he weaved past civilians. His blood covered appearance caused a panic outbreak. People screamed as they ran away from him. Tsukune saw a pair of cops running in his direction.

"Help!" he shouted to the cops, waving his arm wildly. The cop looked at him in terror, backing away, and drew his gun. "STAY AWAY YOU MONSTER OR I'LL SHOOT! I SWEAR TO GOD!" the cop screamed, frothing at the mouth.

"But, I-" He was cut off by a piercing pain in his chest... The cop had shot him! His broken mind finally collapsed under the strain of having his sister being raped and killed, being abandoned by God, and betrayed by the law. He fell to his knees in a comatose matter and embraced the darkness that covered his vision.

He opened his eyes only to see... White? He tried sitting up but was held down by metal restraints on the hospital bed! THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS CHAINED HIM! He was also gaged and muzzled, as if he was a rabid beast. The door opened and he turned his head to greet the intruder. A grim faced police officer looked down at him with cold eyes.

"Aono Tsukune, Age eleven, You are here-by charged with the murder and rape of Aono Akari, and possession of illegal fire-arms. The judge has proclaimed his verdict and you will serve for 5 years in maximum security prison." "There is no place in the juvenile center for incestuous raping killers like you." he said and spat on the floor, showing his contempt.

Tsukune was in shock. He tried to lunge at the police officer in rage. Rape of his sister? Illegal Firearms? What the fuck was going on? The metal constrains groaned and bent under the sheer strength that Tsukune applied on it.

The cop backed away in terror as he saw the boys glowing red eye, bleeding crimson hatred. "Security!"

Armored cops burst in through the door with tranquilizer guns. Pointing their guns at Tsukune who was breaking free from the restraints. "Don't move or we'll shoot" the lead Security officer commanded.

Tsukune let out a cry of rage that terrified the men to the very core and was promptly hit with seven darts, each strong enough to knock out a bear.

HOLD YOU FIRE MEN! WHO TOLD YOU TO SHOOT?" the captain shouted. The men stammered about being terrified beyond their wits. The captain sighed an walked over to the boy. Surely he was dead from the overdose of tranqs. What he didn't expect was the boy to drowsily stumble to his feet, pulling out the darts. Immediately six more darts hit Tsukune, knocking him out for good. With that, the darkness closed in once more. They sedated him and transported him to prison where he would spend the next five years with the worst serial killers and rapist in all of Japan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_And there you have it my first installment of of Rosario Tsukune. There are lot of changes made in the story. Tsukune is the descendant of Lucifer and is now an orphan. His parents died young and his sister just passed away._

_Vote and review for pairings. This story will contain Aspects of Melons /Rape/ and Violence. No Kids --! a side note if you will. This Fic should be a "M" rating but has this annoying filter thing that sets the setting to K-- T so yeah...I kinda want people to see it first, then I'll re adjust the setting later because it's definitely going to be an "M" rating! I wasn't really all that graphic with the descriptions but thats going change soon. Yay to Melons!! :3  
_

_Here are the choices_

_TsukunexHarem_

_TsukunexHarem_

_or_

_TsukunexHarem_

_Looking for a Beta if you're interested, Leave your contact Info _

**Reviews** _are nice but I'm not going to force you to **write one** for me. But **I** would **like** to hear your ideas. _


	2. Chapter 2 : The Path to Darkness

_A/N: Thanks to all those who read my story. I received useful feed back and made checked over my work twice. Now I'm going to introduce the second installment. I kind of rushed this. This is my second chapter in a single day. Forgive me for grammar and spelling errors. I'll fix them at a later date. Read and enjoy! By the way this might seem shallow of me but I would like reviews. Reviews feedback on what you liked and what you didn't like. Also it tells me that you didn't stop reading half way because you got bored :x Still looking for a beta :D Apply By the way as of now there are 200 hits and 5 reviews. Thank you for reading :D  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**  
Chapter Two: The Path to Darkness**

Tsukune woke up with a kick to his stomach. He clutched his abdomen and vomited over the cracked cement floor. "yer' fuckin' brat taking up my precious space. Who the hell are you?"

Tsukune looked up to see what must have been the result of a pig and a human cross-breeding. It must've been a hell of an ugly human too given the looks. "Ughh, w-where am I?" he whispered, still feeling weak from the sedatives.

"yer' brat, you be in Prison like the rest of us motherfuka's. What chu' do? Kill your cat?" The fat obese man said mockingly. The pig kicked Tsukune again, this time in the face.

"Dun give a shit what you did boy but you can't beat my record, I raped over fourteen woman and got all of them pregnant too. Too bad those hussies committed suicide in the end. Shame." he laughed while drooling, eyes glazed over in ecstasy as he lost himself in his memories.

Tsukune felt familiar feeling of hatred coursing through his vein, begging him to use its power. "_Filth like that shouldn't live. He should be rend apart. Fed to the wild dogs. And buried alive in a rusty nail coffin." The voice inside his head whispered. "Take my power and right the world, Bring Chaos back to this peaceful Planet."_

"What the hell's up with your eyes. Red contacts hot now a days?" the man sneered at him. What Tsukune didn't know was that his dark hazel eyes were slowly bleeding crimson, making his pupils deep scarlet orbs of hatred.

A small metal opening on the wall lifted and a package was shoved through. "Kanabari, this is you and that kids ration for the week, you guys aren't getting anymore until the _Event_." The guard said with a sneer.

Kanabari immediately adopted a humble and happy look. "Of course Guard-sama, thanks for the food, I'll be sure to share with him and tell him about the event" he said with a sugary fake voice.

When the guard left, he tore apart the package and feasted on the ration bars. Tsukune crawled over to the package and reached for a bar. And was stepped on by a fat man who was 6"3 and weighed over 450 lbs.

There was a sickening snap as Tsukune felt his bones in right hand snap. "AARRRGGHHH!!" He screamed as fragments of of it pierced through his skin.

"Who da' hell you think you are taking the great Kanabari-sama's food? This shit be mine!" The fat ass shouted with a crazed look on his face, peppering Tsukune's face with spit and bits of chewed up food.

Tsukune clutched his hand and moved to the corner where he wrapped his hand in his raggedly T-shirt. The cloth soon stained red with his blood. Life in prison was brutal and it was only the first day!

Tsukune stayed in the corner for the remainder of the week. He really couldn't do anything else. He lacked the strength to move. He could only look on as the fat excuse of a human gorged himself on his portion of the food. Slowly the pain in his right hand was fading, which he assumed was a sign of dead nerves, but yet he could still move his finger to some degree.

On the seventh day, the door to his cell fully opened. He looked past the door into the dingy hall way with weary eyes. The bright light stung at his eyes a bit but he couldn't help but feel elated. The light restored a feeling he thought was long gone. Hope. He was brought back to reality when the guard said with a knowing grin, "Kid, You're going to the pit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pit was aptly named. It is a ten by ten pit that had reinforced steel walls stained with blood. And by the looks of it, he was going to be a smear on the wall soon too.

The prisoners gathered around the pit, betting on the victor, it was an easy pick. One was a scrawny kid who looked like he was going to topple over at any moment, while the other looked like he could kill someone by toppling over them. They exchanged tubes of toothpaste, bottles of mouth wash, and even toilet paper as betting chips.

"Okay you ingrates, welcome to our Monthly Fighting Event! All or nothing!" a guard announced. "This time its going to be gory! We have Kanabari the Rapist against a newcomer. Give a warm welcome to Tsukune the Kinslayer!"With that, He gave Tsukune a kick and punted him into the pit where Kanabari was waiting.

"Go home kid! Oh wait! You killed your family. My bad, then join them in hell you bastard" one of the prisoners jeered. The others soon joined in. "Yo Kanbari! Rip his arm off and beat him with it!"

"Why don't you rape him in the ass and see how he likes it!?" With that comment they all broke out in laughter.

Tsukune's head was spinning, the din of the crowd didn't help his situation. Here he was, food and sleep deprived. His sunken eyes barely registered Kanabari in front of him. The bloodlost was slowly affecting him too, his movements felt slow and sluggish.

"This is **all** or **nothing**! Here are the rules. You fight until your opponent gives up or cannot fight anymore. However if you do win... You get to spend quality with this lovely lady over here. She's quite the beauty. A new arrival cause Kanabari was too enthusiastic with his last one. Since Kanabari won the last two events, the lady couldn't handle being his toy for a third time and committed suicide. Such a waste though."

The announcer pulled on a chain, dragging the young lady into sight. Age 16. "Her measurements are B89, W57, H87. Quite the hottie I must say. And she's a _virgin_."

Her eyes were downcast, face covered by silky raven black hair. She really was an exotic beauty. Even in her prisoner robes, her curves showed through.

Tsukune felt a stirring in his chest. _"That beauty, those hips, I must have her!" the voice whispered forcefully. _He silently agreed with the voice._  
_

"And this is the good part. The higher the odds, the better the gain. The odds at the moment is 200:1"

"If Kanabari wins, He'll spend a a week of quality time with his lady and his sentence will be reduced by a week. If Tsukune wins somehow through a miracle, he'll be able to spend all his time with this fine lady and receive a reduction of 200 weeks off their sentences. Is everybody alright with this?" the Announcer said.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!Fight!Fight!Fight!Fight!Fight!Fight!Fight!" the crowd chanted. Kanabari leered at the lady and said, "I cant wait until I get you to suck my dick like the slut you are."

The young lady shuddered and looked up, showing beautiful Crimson eyes that glowed softly.

"Fight! And whoever wins shall be awarded the young virgin by the name of Ruby Toujou! Quite the gem she is indeed!" the announcer shouted.

And the battle was on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_  
A/N:Bwahahahaha. I'm evil. _

_Okay I introduced the first girl that is going to be in Tsukune's harem._

_Ruby Toujyou. -- I'm Unclear about her last name but Wikipedia said her name was so... Does Toujou sound better? i just might change it to that.  
_

_I'm pretty sure I'm the first one to write about her. Hehe._

_So how is this going to play out? If Tsukune wins, He'll get a 200 week reduction in his sentence which is basically 4 years off his 5 year sentence. _

_I'm not sure about Ruby's age but I'm going to make her sixteen and a virgin!. Sorry for the little errors and stuff but I kind of rushed this. My goal is one chapter a day. Wish me luck and keep your eyes peeled for more updates.  
_

_So? Read and review please._

_Also, Please vote on the next female character that i should introduce._

_evelsaint93_


	3. Chapter 3 : You're a what?

_A/N: Okay here is my third installment of Rosario Tsukune. Thank you all for your support and reviews. I have taken into account the advice for longer chapters. Please read my Author's note and the end to seek answers to your questions._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**  
Chapter 3 : You're a what?**

Tsukune somehow knew he was screwed. Sometimes you just get a sense of deja'vu right before something bad happens. Let's assess the situation. He is in a pit.

There is a fat man across from him.

And he just received a _flying jump kick _to the face...

Oh Fucking hell, this isn't going to end well.

He hit the wall with a sharp crack. The back of his head impacted the wall, throwing him into the world of bright lights. Stars flashed before his eyes and he felt as if he was flying through the air. The sudden rush of wind against his face told him the truth. He was in fact flying through the air. Kanabari picked him up by the foot and threw him like a ragged doll.

Twisting in mid air, He somehow landed on his feet although disoriented. Tsukune didn't know what to do anymore. So he did what was logical, he ran like the wind. Every time the Fat ass came close, he would dash to the other side. This continued for about two minutes or so until the crowd started getting rowdy. Kanabari seemed to be getting annoyed too.

"Look kid, stop your running and just fight. Look I'll even give you a free hit" Kanabari said slowly as if trying to explain to a child. He bent over and showed Tsukune his face. "Here. I'm generous, so take a free shot."

Tsukune knew it was too good to be true but he couldn't pass up on a free shot. So he ran toward Kanabari and tried punching him in the eye. As Tsukune approached, Kanabari suddenly backed away and performed a spinning back kick. Tsukune managed to avoid it but lost his balance and stumbled to the floor.

Kanabari grinned, this was the perfect opportunity to use his specialty move, the body slam! He ran towards the wall, turned 180 degrees and ran to Tsukune at full speed. "**FLYING BODY SLAM**" he roared. With a reverberating impact that shook the floors walls and windows, He piledrived Tsukune into the floor beneath him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ruby's POV**

Toujou Ruby lost all hope the moment she saw Tsukune enter the ring. That puny kid was going against that Gargantum fat ass? There was now way she could escape her fate now. It seemed that she would have to lose her virginity to the fat ass Kanboshi or whatever his name was.

Sh shuddered, noting the lack of hygienes the man had, or had not. His teeth were rotting and yellow. Even from her spot on the balcony, she could smell the putrid odor from his mouth and armpit. She idly noted several flies dropping dead in mid-air due to his stench

As the fight progressed, she slowly killed off her emotions. She cleared her emotions and started locking herself away in her mind. The mind techniques that she employed allowed her to retreat to the safety of her mind, where she would not be aware of her physical surroundings. If she had to have sex with that fat pig, she would rather not remember it.

The floors shook with a resounding bang. The fat ass had just body slammed the boy. The fight was over now. After a few seconds, blood started pooling beneath the body. "Ouch, the boy must have been crushed to a pulp underneath that fat..." she thought sickeningly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tsukune's POV**

Tsukune could only stare in horror as the body began to fall. He could see the blubber rippling beneath the skin. The inertia and force of the impact would surely kill him. The body was now moving in slow motion. He didn't want to die yet! There was still so much he didn't do. The grudge had not been settled yet! **HE WOULD NOT DIE LIKE THIS!**

His anger seemed to resonate within himself. Slowly barriers fell and Thousands of years of selective breeding went to waste. The human DNA that held back his demonic side gave way to the new power as it seek to prevent the death of its host. Black Chaotic energy burst forth from within his body. Hot, corrosive, yet soothing. The powers filled his veins, brimming with malice and darkness. It was such an oppressive power, yet it felt... right. As if it had been a part of him since birth.

"_My young heir, Take my power. Use it! You are my one and only true heir. You are the prince and I am the King. Now in the name of Lucifer, Bring Chaos to the world!_"

Tsukune felt himself changing physically. His right hand which he was sure was beyond repair, felt perfectly fine. His body burned, blood pounding in his veins. His vision was so clear that it hurt to see.

These changes came at a price though. He could feel control over his mind waning. Seductive whispers of power and darkness left him hot and bothered. This Chaotic Energy was making him more primal in his urges. Mainly the urge to mate, to kill, and to survive.

He looked at the body lying on top of him. With his new vision, he could see the jugular vein running along the neck, pulsating, and bringing forth delicious crimson life.

Even when controlled by his more base instincts, Tsukune felt annoyance. There was a fat smelly **MALE** pinning him down, and he was hungry to boot. Not only for food but for women, who he somehow remembered would be awarded to him after this fight.

So he grabbed Kanabari's neck with both hands and squeezed. The bastard rapist started wheezing and chocking, eyes bulging at the strength that a young boy should not have. Tsukune leaned forward, latched his newly elongated canines to the neck, and ripped the throat out.

Kanabari tried screaming but the lack of a vocal chords prevented him. He twitched and shuddered as his life essence left his body with every heart beat. Tsukune pushed the soon to be corpse away from his body and stood up. He licked the blood off his lips and fangs, while staring directly at Ruby beneath his heavily-lidded eyes, still adrenaline high from his kill.

Ruby was so shocked that the boy won, although performed in a gruesome matter, but the most shocking part was she recognized the powers that he wielded. It was the power of her Patron god, Lucifer!

His deep vermilion eyes betrayed nothing of his intention, it was an amalgamation of lust, desire, power, and dominance.

"**WHAT AN UPSET OF POWER. HE HAD DONE IT! THE KINSLAYER TAKES THE WIN!**" the guard announcer yelled in shocked disbelief. "As per agreement, Tsukune shall receive Ruby Toujou as his prize along with a **Grand two hundred week sentence reduction!** However, as the champion of the ring, he will have to fight again to keep his spot. And now you may trade in your betting ticket."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guards dragged Kanabari's corpse away and led Ruby down to where Tsukune was.

"Here, you can do whatever you want with her. I'm going to take you to our Vip security suite now."the guard said with a lecherous grin.

They walked down the winding halls into a more ... lucrative looking part of the prison. For one thing, there were actually carpets lining the floor and the walls were smooth and painted. Heck, even crystal chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling. After passing a few statues and vases, they reached a beautifully polished Mahogany door.

"Okay Kinslayer, this is how it works. You are free to do whatever you want until the next match which is a month away. In the duration of this time period, you can do whatever you want." He looked lecherously at Ruby.

Ruby crinkled her nose in disgust before turning away. A deep growl from beside her made her spine tingle.

"Keep your eyes where they ought to be or I'll remove them." Tsukune all by snarled at the man "who the hell did the guard think he was, looking at his woman like that." Tsukune thought viscously. "She was his follower and he would not have his prize held in disregard!"

The guard broke out into cold sweat when he saw the killing intent in Tsukune's scarlet eyes. "So sorry Sir, You can order food using the phone and it'll be delivered to you. I won't bother you any more, Bye." With that, the poor guard ran away as fast as he could, hoping that he didn't piss his pants.

Her respect for the boy, Tsukune, had risen several notches. There are two different types of people. The strong and the weak. It is only natural for the strong to lead the weak and the weak to serve the strong. However, having power doesn't mean jack shit if you can't use it properly.

Tsukune definitely showed signs of a budding leader. He definitely has power and he isn't afraid to use it.

Ruby viewed Tsukune with an appraising eye. He had dark black hair, framing his deep hazel... wait no... Crimson eyes... She lost herself in his eyes, they were so deep, passionate, and mesmerizing. Her eyes paled in comparison to his. Just looking at his eyes made her feel inferior. Yet at the same time, she felt a burning warmth spread through her body.

Ruby flushed a healthy shade of red. She did NOT just get aroused by looking into his eyes!

Tsukune finally broke the silence. He walked up close to her and took a deep sniff. "Hey Ruby-san, did you just put on perfume or something because all of a sudden you started smelling really reallygood."

If possible, Ruby got even more embarrassed. "Ahh.. erm.. no it's nothing. Lets go inside first okay?" without waiting for his answer she walked into the room. "Whats wrong with me? I'm feeling physical attraction for a boy 5 years my junior" she thought heatedly. "I am not going to be a pedophile... although once he turns sixteen, all gloves are off. Hehehe" she secretly thought.

The room was considered VIP compared the the cells. They had access to a computer and television. Also the bathroom was clean and a ventilation system was installed. What troubled both of them was the fact that there was a single bed which was pushed into a corner. That and the fact that the bathroom didn't have a door or curtain. Things were going to get awkward...

Tsukune and Ruby stared at each other, and it was then that Ruby noticed that Tsukune's eyes reverted back to a dark shade of Hazel. Tsukne pointed to himself. "This is really awkward but I guess I'll introduce myself first." "My name's Aono Tsukune, Age 11. My parents died when I was young and my sister died recently... I was wrongly accused of murder and rape and was sent here without a fair trial." "Whats your story??" he asked.

Ruby gave him a sultry smile. "My name is Toujou Ruby. Age 16 and as you know, my measurements are B89, W57, H87 . Hmmm, I like gardening, listening to music and inventing new things. Favorite color is red. I got captured by bounty hunters and sold into slavery just recently. Oh yeah, and I'm a _Witch_!" She announced without a second thought

"You're a _**WHAT**__**!?**_"

This was going to be a looong year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, its me again! I read each and everyone of your reviews and took it into account. I noticed that my Author's note about daily updates had bothered many people.

They prefer longer chapters but less frequent updates. In response to this I have extended the word count of this chapter by over 500 words which is an thirty three percent increase. What an staggering achievement! Kudos to me

I hoped to introduce Tsukune in a more innocent and child-like manner where he isn't that sexually aware yet.

Vote for

whether or not I should put one or two more fights into the story

or

whether or not he starts delving into magic with Ruby

or

whether or not he begins his physical conditioning of his new and improved body.

I enjoy your constructive criticism and hope to see more :3

evelsaint93


	4. Chapter 4 : The Power of Satan: SICKS

_A/N: Hi guys! I'm ALIVE! Suprise. :D_

_Its been a while since I have updated but I'm busy with college apps and stuff. That took priority. I'm still not done yet but I should continue writing shortly. I wrote this really quickly so ignore any errors and enjoy. Thanks for the reviews You gave me so many ideas! _

_EDIT: I KNOW MAGIC iS NOT SPELLED MAGICK BUT I LIKE USING MAGICK BECUASE OF MY MAPLESTORY CHARACTER MAGICKFIEND. I'm still active lol  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 4: The Power of Satan: SICKS_

_Ruby's POV_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby was surprised that Tsukune had no knowledge about the monster world at all. She assumed that he was a fellow practitioner of Magick but he was only a human!

It didn't make sense at all, In order to use Black Magick, one needs to sign the Scroll of Servitude, which was guarded by the Order of Magick. By signing and devoting your soul to the devil, in return, unbelievable magical abilities get unlocked.

However Tsukune totally bypassed that method and use dark magick without any Magical Focus! There was something odd about this boy...

and she would find out what.

_Tsukune's POV_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby seemed nice enough. Polite and courteous although a bit too enthusiastic at times. Her status as a witch shocked him though. However it was fact, he comes from a long line of shrine guardians.

He remembered hearing from his grandmother once that monsters used to roam freely, preying on human, and raping women on whim. It all ended one day though when a new religion and monster came to Japan.

Christianity spread like wildfire and so did the deaths of many demons. A western demon killed all the youkai in Japan and mated with a shrine priestess. To prevent the occurrence of Demonic Avatism, the descendant of the demon underwent selective breeding, marrying only those with strong spiritual powers to seal the demonic genes.

So he asked her the first question that came to mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, where's your wand?"

Ruby looked at him and laughed hard.

"Oh my god this is so funny! You really don't know anything do you. We use magical focuses such gems or precious metals but a wooden stick does nothing at all!"

He flushed. Embarrassed at his lack of knowledge.

"Sorry I'm so ignorant about this sort of stuff but if you teach me, I won't be so dumb anymore." he inadvertently requested.

"It's fine with me, you need to know the basics of magick and the youkai world anyway. Ugghh.I'll tell you the rest tommorow, I need a warm bath. Dont peek please" she said, giving him a playful wink

Grabbing a towel, she sauntered off to the bathroom. His eyes trailed her swaying hips before he caught himself staring. He jumped on the bed and pulled the covers over his head. _"Shit, what is wrong with me, I'm only eleven, I shouldn't be having these thoughts."_ The sound of running water drew his attention once more.

It took all his will power to not rip off the blanket and stare openly at Ruby's wet and sexy body. Her content moans weren't helping either. He ranted in his head, One two three four, everyday we pray for war, five six seven eight, rape, kill, mutilate! He repeated the mantra over and over until he fell asleep.

Ruby heard the soft snores from Tsukune and grinned. Good, there were things she wanted to do but was a bit too vocal about. One hand massaged her chest while the other trailed down lower and lower. "Damn you Tsukune grow up already!" She thought as she released her pent up frustration. And Tsukune slept none the wiser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Next day_

Tsukune woke up to a heavenly scent. Mmmm. Vanilla double fudge sundae. He drooled and buried his face deeper into his soft pillows. Snuggling his face in, hearing a steady beat. Then was rudely awoken by a knee to the groin. **"FUCK THE LORD!!! MY BALLS!!!!!!!!!!"** Tsukune screamed in agony as he rolled off the bed clutching his "_happy spot_".

Through tear stained eyes, he saw Ruby looking down at him with annoyed disheveled grin.

"I was nice enough to let you stay like that until morning but don't look at the gift horse in the mouth kid."

She yawned and stretched, back arching, shirt riding up to show her smooth navel.

Tsukune momentarily forgot his pain, enjoying the sight, until she clocked him with the alarm clock.

"Its rude to stare" she deadpanned.

"Tsukune vowed to himself. "one day when I'm stronger, I won't let myself get whipped by girls anymore"

Tsukune pulled himself off the floor and limped to the chair. "Morning Ruby-san, Sorry about before, I didn't mean to stare."

She nodded, a bit miffed but continued speaking. "Okay today I'm going to teach your some basic knowledge about magick."

She entered a long lecture. "Magick is one of the most abstract force due to many reasons. One of them being that magick can fall into Three Categories. Black magick , Divine magic , Neutral magick. Respectively known as Chaos, Divinity, and Void. There is no distinction in terms of strength when it comes to Magick. Your Magick is determined from the moment you are born.

She filled a glass of water and handed it to him. "This is a simple test to determine your magick type. By focusing your magick into the water, the properties of the water will change. If its divinity, the water will be sweet. If its Chaos, the water will be bitter. If it,s neutral, It will have no taste."

Tsukune wrapped his hand around the cup. Closing his eyes, he focused really hard. Reaching within himself, he tried drawing out the vast energy hidden within his body. He left a stirring. "Yes. This was it! He could feel something coming out!"

_*FAAARRRRTT*_

"....!" Shocked silence, then an explosive reaction.

"EWW TSUKUNE YOU LET ONE RIP! EWW GET AWAY GET AWAY!!" She screamed and ran around, pinching her nose... Tsukune was shaking in embarrassment. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

After they both calmed down, Ruby gave more specific instructions. Okay, do NOT try to draw out the power like you did last time."

She grimaced and gave him a dirty look.

"This time try to find the source of your power and dive into it. Imagine a body of water, Fall in and Immerse yourself in the power and fill your body with it."

Tsukune sat down in a relaxed manner and started doing breathing exercises. This helped him control his mental state rather well. He reached in and in until he found a well of power. He braced himself and jumped in

_666_ ... An eerie voice spread through his head.

_666 666 666 666 666 Embrace the power of 666 the SICKS! _The voice all but roared as Power burst forth into his veins. The cup shattered into fine glass, and the water vaporized.

An oppressive aura of power pulsed, sending Ruby to her knees. The floor was creaking and the walls groaning from the pressure. Ruby was trying her best not to be crushed by the explosion of energy. She could barely lift her head. She was on one knee, looking as if she was bowing before a superior creature. She had no idea how right she was.

Tsukune felt the pain! Unbelievable pain that left his hungry, wanting more. The sick but delicious pain in his body was beyond addictive. The pressure on his skeletal system was too great. His bones creaked ominously before his new found power imploded them. Almost immediately, stronger and denser bones took its place. His eyes glazed over, turning into a sickly shade of electric green eyes.

The physical changes were apparent, He sprouted a several inches leaving him at 5''10. His muscles were heavily defined and ripped, similar to Bruce Lee. Not too buff but something that needed to be respected. The changes were not only physical. It is said that humans only use 20-30% of their brain. Most magick users use only 40-50% but Tsukune now had access to 57% of his total brain capacity.

Bye bye old Tsukune, Here comes the new Tsukune.

He open his eyes and saw Ruby. Oh what a lovely creature, bowing her head to him like that, offering him her servitude. He walked forward, enjoying her reaction as his Sick aura washed over her.

Ruby looked up, compelled by Tsukune's aura. It was no longer oppressive but more possessive. Those green eyes, so malevolent and beautiful. Eyes that would revel in sick depravity. He lifted her chin and examined her.

Tsukune didn't understand why but his instincts demanded that he do something about this Lovely maiden before him.

He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her natural Hickory wood scent.

_"Ruby-san"_ he hummed in a deep voice

_"You're mine"_ And he bit down on her shoulder with his elongated fangs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: OMG I'M EVIL! What happened to Tsukune? What will happen to Ruby? This new power of his aged him around 3 years, making him 14 around. New found powers will be explained later on._

_Ok. Poll time_

_Time skip for a year, new scene begins with Tsukune out of prison, Powers slowly explained through out story_

_or_

_Training to control his powers. one month intervals_

_R&R_

_Reviews motivate me to write faster guys. Gives me ideas. Happy early Thanksgiving. Someone send me a turkey. O_O_


	5. Chapter 5 : The Spear of Destiny

IMPORTANT A/N: THIS FIC WILL BE ON HOLD UNTIL I GET RID OF MY WRITERS BLOCK. Right now I have a new Naruto story. Check it out please~

Tsukune Rosario- Chapter 5

The Spear of Destiny- Longinus

Two Years Later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heavily armed guards stood at full alert as they scanned their surroundings. It was Two in the morning and no light could be seen for the westernmost coast of Japan, is an island called "Gunkanjima" that is hardly known even to the Japanese. Long ago, the island was nothing more than a small reef.

Then in 1810, the chance discovery of coal drastically changed the fate of this reef. As reclamation began, people came to live here, and through coal mining the reef started to expand long, the reef had grown into an artificial island of one kilometer (three quarters of a mile) in perimeter, with a population of 5300.

Looming above the ocean, it appeared a concrete labyrinth of many-storied apartment houses and mining structures built closely from the ocean, the silhouette of the island closely resembled a battleship - so, the island came to be called Gunkanjima, or Battleship island.

In 1945 the world's once most densely populated island become totally deserted. The island, after all its inhabitants departed leaving behind their belongings, became an empty shell of a city where all its people disappeared overnight, as if by some mysterious act of God or... the Devil. Why was the U.S special force staking out at such a remote island in Japan?

The story began in 1939 at the start of World War II when Hitler, acquired the Legendary Longinus, The Spear of Wielded the Longinus had the power to rule the world. At the crucifixion of Jesus, It was actually Satan himself who disguised himself as a Roman soldier who stabbed the spear into Jesus, Killing the son of God with his own hands.

The Holy Blood of Jesus mixed with the Dark Corruption of the spear, which is forged out of one of the Devil's horns, resulted in the spear of Longinus. It had the power to Make or Break the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Among those who are alleged to have possessed the Spear at one time or another are : Herod the Great , Maurice the Manichean , Theodosius, Alaric (who sacked Rome), Theodoric (the only man to force Attila the Hun to retreat, circa 451), Justinian, and Charlemagne the Great (Carolingian King of France, Emperor of the West, b.771, d.814, carried the Spear through 47 victorious battles, but died when he accidentally dropped it). A/N: OWNED !!!!

In the early 900's, it fell into the possession of the Saxon Dynasty of Germany, passing from Heinrich I the Fowler (Duke of Saxony, Saxon King of Germany, ruled 919-936, the Spear was presentat his victorious battle against the Magyars) to his son Otto I the Great (Saxon King of Germany, Holy Roman Emperor, ruled 936-973, Pope John XII (term 955-963) used the Spear to chrsiten him

Holy Roman Emperor in 936 - Otto went on to carry the Spear into victory over the Mongols in the Battle of Leck). After his death, there are conflicting stories of what happened to the Spear. One tale says it was passed on to his son Otto II (Saxon King of Germany, Holy Roman Emperor, ruled 973-983), then to Otto III (Saxon King of Germany, Holy Roman Emperor, ruled 983-1002), and eventuallyto Henry II the Saint (Saxon King of Germany, Holy Roman Emperor, ruled 1002-1024). Another story claims it was moved to Antioch following the death of Otto I the Great, where it remained until rediscovered in 1098, during the First Crusade.

Eventually, it fell into the possession of the house of Hohenstaufen (descendants of the house of Saxon) and to Frederick Barbarossa (Holy Roman Emperor and conqueror of Italy during the 12th century, ruled 1152-1190, Barbarossa died within minutes after accidentally dropping the Spear into a stream), Henry VI (King of Germany, Holy Roman Emperor, ruled 1190-1197), Otto IV (Holy Roman Emperor, ruled 1198-1218), and Frederick II (King of Germany, Holy Roman Emperor, ruled 1218?-1250). It was allegedly possessed by three other Hohenstaufen Emperors as well.

Napoleon attempted to seize the Spear after the Battle of Austerlitz, but it had smugged out of Vienna just prior to the battle, so he never managed to obtain , having "the Great" (or a Roman Numeral) as part of your name increases your chance of actually possessing the Spear - as does having the occupation of "Emperor".In the early 20th century, it was briefly in the possession of Kaiser Wilhelm, before eventually ending up the Hofsburg Treasure House in Vienna.

It was there, in September of 1912, where Adolf Hitler first laid his eyes upon it...

_"I knew with immediacy that this was an important moment in my life...I stood there quietly gazing upon it for several minutes, quite oblivious to the scene around me. _

_It seemed to carry some hidden inner meaning which evaded me, a meaning which I felt I inwardly knew, yet could not bring to consciousness...I felt as though I myself had held it in_

_ my hands before in some earlier century of history - that I myself had once claimed it as my talisman of power and held the destiny of the world in my hands. _

_What sort of madness was this that was invading my mind and creating such turmoil in my breast ?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adolf Hitler seized the Spear in the name of the Third Reich on March 12th, 1938, the day he annexed Austria. It was shipped via an armored SS train to Nuremberg

on October 13th , where it remained for six years in St. Catherine's Church before being moved to an underground vault for the final days of the war in Europe, at 2:10 PM on April 30th, 1945, Lt. Walter William Horn, serial number 01326328, of the United States 7th Army, took possession of the Spear in the name of the United States government.

Within 90 minutes of the United States capturing the Spear, Adolf Hitler committed suicide. In an attempt to seize the spear, Japan focused all it's force in acquiring the failed but the American in the midst of the Chaos, lost the spear. It remained hidden for decades until recently installed sensors caught the reading of an influx in Demonic energy.

They immediately dispatched several teams of special forces to locate and retrieve the spear. However, they were not the only ones looking for the spear was calling out for its Master, and it would be a matter of time before it was above Gunkanjima, a wraith like figure with wings descended upon the island. His wings, comprised of Chaos Energy vibrated eagerly as it resonated with the Chaos pulses the Spear was emitting.

Tsukune let a smile slip loose. The spear was calling to him, and soon, he would use it...to break the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi Guys. Sorry about the delay. I Know some of you got fed up and all, and abandoned my story but i was busy. Busy with college apps, school, and a new Story.

Thats right, Check out my NEW Story.

The Dark Avatar. - a dark Avatar Story where Aang decides not to run away and by staying, meets the fire nation that was sent out to destroy the air temple. How will participating in this war alter Aang's view of the world? One things for certain, the war is getting darker and grittier. AangxMutiple pairings

:D Im also working on a new Naruto story. Updates will be shorter.

IMPORTANT A/N: THIS FIC WILL BE ON HOLD UNTIL I GET RID OF MY WRITERS BLOCK. Right now I have a new Naruto story. Check it out please~

Read and enjoy~


	6. Chapter 6: The Vatican

Chapter Six- The Vatican

A/N Sorry for the slow update guys. I had a major writer's block when it came to this fic. In meanwhile I worked on a new Story. All you Naruto fans check out my new Fic. The Strength of Dreams.

Here is my next installment. Enjoy~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aono Tsukune descended onto the island sensing the presence of human life form. He retracted the Chaos wings back into his body. It was merely wraith like wings composed of highly potent energy.

Stealth was key here. Having his wings out was too cumbersome. He flitted through the trees, using the darkness of the night to his advantage.

He knew where the spear was located, the Americans did not. He could feel the pulses of chaotic energy. The Americans had nothing of that sort to detect it.

He pulled out the cover for a manhole and climbed down the hatch into the sewers. There was a bit of smell but he could tolerate that. A legendary artifact was close at hand after all.

He traveled through the winding sewage pipes. He heard the echoes of footsteps up ahead.

"_Shit! How did they find it so quickly? There was no way they could've sensed the energy... unless another monster was here._" he thought.

He masked his presence and silently approached the hidden room. He noted the talismans hidden in the corners. He frowned. _Demon repelling talismans_. Not monsters then. The question was who?

"_Too bad for them I'm still human." _he thought amused.

He placed his hand on the door and activated his spell. The ruby red ring on his hand glowed briefly before activating his spell.

_Red Door Number 14: Liquid phaser- This spell was designed for infiltration. The caster could move through solid material such as stone and metal but is unable to phase through liquid._

The door rippled like water as Tsukune's hand pushed, phasing through it, body following.

On the other side the American soldiers stood guard as white robed figures attempted to break the barrier around the spear.

He swore in his head _"The Vatican! The fucking American forces enlisted the help of the Vatican! Shit!" _

He knew this was going to be a fight. Time to spill some blood. He focused his Chaos energy to his Sapphire Ring.

_Demon art number 6: Binding thorns- A spell that utilized the shadows as weapons. This spell was designed for assassins. The shadow would creep up behind the target and rip out the victims throat, leaving no trace of a weapon._

The shadow behind each figure crept up silently forming into a vine with sharpen thorns. It circled around the victims neck and pulled. The thorns ripped out the throats of the soldiers and Vatican priest. They didn't even have time to scream.

Tsukune walked across the floor, ignoring the blood that pooled around his boots. He walked through the barrier as if it didn't exist. It was his heirloom after all. Why would the barrier reject him?

He examined the spear. It looked like one of the legendary weapons out of a computer game. It was too ornate and flashy.

He grasped it. The spear injected a furious stream of corrosive Chaos energy into his body. Black lightning crackled as it raced through his body. Interesting, apparently there was a failsafe to make sure no one unworthy grasped it.

Even if the corrosive energy didn't kill you, it was sure to corrupt the nature of the beholder. Absolute power corrupts absolutely after all he mused.

The spear was nothing more than an artifact, and Artifacts can take different forms. Tsukune likes rings. The spear shifted to a ebony black ring. He fitted it into his index finger on his left hand.

Now for the escape. The Vatican couldn't be foolish enough to only send four priest to retrieve the spear.

He activated his spell liquid phaser again and moved to the surface. Oh fuck...

He shifted right into the enemy base in front of the Vatican bishop.

Before he could move the high priest already finished his incantation.

_Sanctus Signum Obex! (Holy sealing Barrier!)- A high level barrier that entraps the target in a holy circle. It is effective against Humans and demons alike._

A high energy barrier crashed down on him, restraining his movements.

_Adficio! (Seal!) This represses the victims power to zero, knocking them unconscious._

His limbs slowly lost energy as it got drained out of him. This wasn't no chump priest. He had to be one of the top five priest in the Vatican in order to seal his powers like this.

Before he lost conscious, he activated his divinity spell.

The ivory white ring on his finger filled his body with divinity.

_White Lie number 4: Ying Yang Persona- This spell was one that he created in case he ever need to use divine power. It totally sealed his Chaos energy making it seem as if it never appeared in the first place._

Then he collapsed. The Priest picked him up and loaded him into the helicopter. Aono Tsukune acquired the spear but was now at the mercy of the Vatican.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A really short update but the plot thickens. Having learned many spells and after acquiring many magical artifacts(rings), he gets ambushed by the Vatican after finding the Spear of Longinus.

What will happen to him?

Let me think about it .

In mean time, Check out my new story. The Strength of Dreams

Ciao~


	7. Chapter 7: Infiltration

A/N:I have a wicked idea. Enjoy this installment. I'm working on my New Naruto Story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Infiltration.

Tsukune woke up in the infirmary. "Where am I?"

The young priest near the door looked up from his clipboard. "Oh my boy, rest yourself. Do not fret. You are safe here at Vatican city."

Tsukune rubbed his head and groaned. _Who was he? What was he doing here? He can't remember anything!_

A stern looking man entered the room, carrying a bible. Tsukune looked at the middle aged man. He was sure that this was their first time meeting but his gut instinct kept telling him to run away.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?"

The man looked down and him and smiled. "My boy, do you remember what happened?"

Tsukune frowned, he really didn't know what happened. Then unbelievable words slipped from his mouth.

"Father, I have sinned. I was accused of raping my sister and shot by the police. Then they arrested me and gave me a unfair trial. I spent a year in jail before I escaped."

Tsukune felt tears leaking down his face. His mouth continued to move, saying things he didn't know.

"I snuck on a ship and it went out to sea, but I was discovered and thrown overboard. I drifted to a abandoned island. I was wandering in the sewers when a monster attacked. The priest tried to save me and sent me up to the surface, then something slammed into me and I fainted."

The Archbishop nodded. The story seem to fit. He did a background check on the boy. The boy was indeed arrested and sent to jail. It noted that he escaped a year later.

"Hang on my boy, let me check something first." He fished out a cross and waved it over the boy. The cross glowed and then trembled. White light started shining out of the cross, then it shattered into pieces.

The Archbishop looked down at the cross amazed. The Cross was a relic used by the church to determine divine powers. For the Cross to break like that, only one who is directly descended from an Angel could cause such a reaction.

The archbishop gave the young man the warmest smile he could. "Young man, God is forgiving. As long as you repent for your sins, he will welcome you with open arms. Say, how would you like to train here to be a bishop? I'm sure if you work hard, you will be in the favor of God quickly."

Tsukune smiled. "Yes I would! I want to start my life over again! Thank you!"

The Archbishop smiled. "Call me Archbishop Anderson. I head the Iscariot. (Vatican section XIII)"

"Bishop Anderson, What does the Iscariot do?"

"Good question. The Iscariot Organization, named after Judas Iscariot, the apostle who betrayed Jesus, is a top-secret wing of the Vatican charged with the active pursuit and extermination of demons (such as vampires) and heretics. We do the dirty work of the church, bloodying our hands. It can't be helped though. Darkness cannot prevail over light"

Tsukune looked at Anderson with stars in his eyes. "Father, I would really like to join and protect the world from evil!"

Father Anderson swelled up with pride after hearing these words. "Rest up and I'll induct you into the Iscariot immediately. You have potential. I can see it."

Tsukune nodded and fell asleep.

Both priest left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune found his new life refreshing. There were still many things that he couldn't remember or understand. One thing he found odd was why no one else could see the rings that he had on his fingers.

He didn't have time to ponder about it though. Training to join the Iscariot was hard. First he had to become a priest. In order to become a priest, he had to memorize the entire bible and repeat it out loud.

It took him a week of hard work just to read through the bible and understand it. However, it appeared that he was blessed with Photographic memory. He easily recited the bible.

Next was the physical training. Oddly, his body was abnormally developed. For someone of his stature and muscle mass, he could exert three times what is normally acceptable. Father Anderson taught him all the uses of Holy Water and 101 ways to use the cross.

Then came the monster hunting. Tsukune and other apprentice trainees were sent out to exorcise low level demons. Nothing that Holy water couldn't solve. He felt disgusted by the way he acted. Once he caught an imp by the wing.

The little demon couldn't escape. He poured the holy water over it, drop by drop. The sound of sizzling flash and pitiful wailing got him all excited. It stirred his blood.

Every time he went out for training, the urge grew stronger. There was a need to torture and torment the victim. In the latest test, they were sent out to exterminate a ghoul. The ghoul killed his fellow apprentice but he didn't even bat and eye. He just shoved a silver candle holder through the ghouls head over and over again.

He stopped and let it recover a bit before impaling the ghoul again until the life expired. Afterwards, he retched all over the floor. Tsukune felt sick. He needed to find an outlet for his deprave desires.

Three months later, he graduated and became a full fledged Iscariot member.

Archbishop Anderson looked at Tsukune with pride as he donned the traditional black Iscariot uniform.

Tsukune was one of the most gifted Iscariot member. Out of all the members, Tsukune had the most Divine power.

"Tsukune. You have finally graduated. Do you want to join a team?"

Tsukuned shook his head. "No father, I would like to perform Solo missions. I could not bear it if my partners get hurt."

"So what is your target?"

Tsukune handed him a folder.

"A Succubus."

Father Anderson looked down at the picture of the busty succubus with sky blue hair.

He gave Tsukune a knowing grin. "Good choice. Youths will be youths. I did the same thing when I was your age. You have my blessings."

Tsukune nodded respectfully and left.

Father Anderson knew that having a pet Succubus was popular in the Iscariot. After all the dirty and tiring work they do, the church turns a blind eye toward their...less savory activities.

Having the succubus as a release help preventing them from going bat shit crazy. Tsukune sure knew how to pick them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IMPORTANT A/N:

Most of you are probably freaking out. "OMG WTF WHY IS TSUKUNE ACTING SO OUT OF CHARACTHER? WHY CAN'T HE REMEMBER ANYTHING?"

First of all, it has to do with the spell he activated earlier.

_White Lie number 4: Ying Yang Persona- This spell was one that he created in case he ever need to use divine power. It totally sealed his Chaos energy making it seem as if it never appeared in the first place._

Tsukune knew that one day, he would meet with the Vatican. Having posses so much Chaos energy, he would be immediately labeled as a threat and executed instantly.

As much as Tsukune would hate to admit, His potential for immense good is equal to his potential for immense evil.

Unlike Angels and Demons who were born with set natures, Tsukune is still Human and is capable of changing natures.

The White ring was his failsafe, should he ever get captured the the Vatican, his ring would repress all his Chaos energy and replace it with Divine energy. Being the descendant of an ArchAngel helps of course. However, since most of his thoughts were disturbingly dark, he sealed them away temporarily.

Tsukune programed the ring to say certain things in order to gain the Vatican's trust. Most of it was true but it hid all the darker aspects of his life.

So

WTF? TSUKUNE IS GOING TO ENSLAVE KURUMU? HOLY SHIT!

So far, Tsukune is still under the influence of the spell. He does not fully comprehend what he is doing. That is why he felt physically sick when his dark nature clashed with his inner goodness.

In order to relive himself of his frustration, Tsukune is attempting to find a Succubus. What will happen ?

Stay tuned to find out.

Vote

Kurumu as a slave to Tsukune!

Kurumu gets caught by Tsukune, then escapes.

Kurumu escapes from Tsukune but meets him later on when his memories are restored.

Ciao~


	8. Chapter 8: Enslaved!

Chapter 8: Enslaved!

A/N: This is a tricky chapter to write. I don't want Kurumu to hate Tsukune after she escapes from him, yes I spoiled in but the details are what makes it good. So this was really a challenge for me. On top of that, I was working on my Naruto Story.

WARNING! GRAPHIC RAPE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!

Remember to vote in the end, I write the story according to the girl you want next in the story~

Enjoy this installment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He found her after weeks of searching. It was hard to track down the succubus because usually her victims were to addled in the brain to coherently think for themselves.

After forcefully interrogating one of them, he tracked her all the way to the bustling capital of Japan,Tokyo.

He looked out of place in his flashy Vatican outfit, not unlike Allen Walker from -man. This wouldn't do. Kurono Kurumu would run away the moment she saw his outfit.

He walked into a small clothing store. There was a sales lady behind the counter, she walked over when she noticed him come in.

Tsukune ignored her and looked around. It was mostly female clothing that they sold but there were some fashionable male clothes too.

Tsukune grabbed several black jeans and several button up shirts and went to the fitting room. He changed into them and then simply walked out of the door. The sales lady didn't even notice.

He grinned. That was one of the perk of being powerful. Some people cannot acknowledge his presence. They were simply too afraid.

He walked around, trying to find any traces of demonic influences. Surprisingly, there were a lot of monsters mingling with the crowd. He ignored them, seeing that they weren't really doing anything out of the ordinary.

The Vatican had made it clear, any monsters that abandoned their old way and tried to assimilate into human society would be presumed innocent until proven guilty. That meant he was technically not allowed to touch them until they did something wrong.

There had been many reports of a succubus, Kurono Kurumu, seducing humans. The Vatican put her on the hit list under potentially dangerous monsters. It was a recent update in the system, because succubus are a rare breed that is dying out, not many are sighted and allowed for capture.

That means that if he isn't fast enough, someone might beat him to her.

Tsukune sat at a park and meditated. He calmed himself and focused his youkai detecting abilities.

There were many weak monsters but they all gave off the wrong feel. The aura the Succubus had were described as tantalizingly pleasant. He found one five blocks away. He frowned. There was someone next to her. Another Iscariot member!

Tsukune took off. Shit! If another member enslaved her first, he can't do anything about it. Succubus have a reputation for seducing many men but in the end they only have one partner for life.

That means that they only have sex with the first person that deflowered her. Even if another person tried, they would receive an unpleasant surprise because they couldn't.

When a succubus find a mate that they want, She gives him a kiss that ties their life force together. Even if it is a human, the human will not die of old age until the succubus dies of old age, and monsters tend to live pretty long.

On the other hand, if a human forcibly claims the succubus, by raping her, the succubus gets enslaved by the human. Their life force gets tied to the humans, and they die along with the human. That is why the succubus race is dying out.

Too many of them are being caught by humans and end up enslaved. He finally reached them. They were in a halfway constructed building.

He rushed in and saw the Iscariot member on top of her. Kurono Kurumu was restrained by youkai suppressing seals and physical restraint seals. The physical strength suppressing seals were wrapped around her hands, preventing her from moving them. She was also gagged to prevent screaming.

The youkai suppressing seals were placed over her eyes so that she couldn't use her Allure to seduce her way out of the situation.

The Iscariot member had forcefully ripped off Kurumu's clothing and was in the process of pulling aside her panties. He pulled out his penis and put it against her pussy entrance.

Before he could push it in, he was struck from behind. He collapsed sideways, looking at Tsukune.

Tsukune walked over to the man and kicked him hard in the ribs.

"You trash. No one touches what's mine. Know your place."

Then he crushed his head beneath his boots.

Kurumu was scared. She got captured by a Vatican priest when she was walking down a dark alley. He splashed holy water all over her, which caused her to loser her superhuman strength, and then physically restrained her when she was deprived of her power.

He dragged her here and sealed the rest of her powers using his seals. She had heard the stories from her mother about the Vatican. They captured succubus and raped them.

She whimpered as she felt her clothes being ripped off. Tears started gathering in her eyes. She was going to get raped. She felt something make contact with her pussy lips. She tried moving backwards, anything to get away but she couldn't

She stopped resisting and resigned herself to her fate. Then she heard a sharp crack, the sound of bones breaking.

That was when she first heard his voice, smooth, baritone, and alluring.

"You trash. No one touches what's mine. Know your place."

Then a sick squelching sound.

She wiggled, trying to convince her savior to free her.

She froze up at his words.

"Lucky me, that bastard didn't penetrate her yet. I can still enslave her."

Kurumu screamed through the gag. No! She wasn't going to be enslaved like this!

She felt him place his penis against her vagina entrance. He brushed it along her lips back and forth, then he pushed into her with one swift thrust.

She screamed as he tore into her, ripping through her hymen. She could feel it, her virginal blood forming the bond with the man. It was not complete yet though.

She struggled and tried to get away but he pinned her down and continued to thrust into her even more forcefully. The pain of the ripping hymen rarely bothers succubus.

That was why Kurumu slowly felt the pain changing to pleasure.

Kurumu hated it, the feeling of her body betraying her. Since succubus only claim one partner for life, her body was adjusting herself to her lifetime partner.

She could only feel intense pleasure from him when they are having sex.

She felt herself approaching an orgasm. She tried holding it back, hoping that he would cum before she would. If that was the case, there was a chance she could escape enslavement.

The lifetime bond was formed from her virginal blood, her orgasm and the man's semen.

If the man came before she orgasmed, she could escape. Yet, the man showed no sign of stopping. In fact, his pace increased as he drilled into her. His penis reaching deep, reaching her womb.

The idea of his penis and her womb meeting in a kiss was too much for her. She came a mind blowing orgasm.

Holding back her orgasm was a bad idea because it felt even better than normal. She convulsed beneath him, feeling the waves of pleasure wash over her.

Her pussy sucked his penis in, trying to get him to orgasm but he didn't. He only continued to pound away.

Her body was doing everything it could do to bond with him, it needed his semen. She felt herself reaching a second orgasm. When it came, she nearly fainted from the pleasure.

Succubus were hard to please. To make them orgasm was difficult but how was it possible that she came so easily?

Her rapist showed no signs of stopping. He continued fucking her. She gave up and let him do as he pleased, after all, there was no escaping.

Five minutes later she reacher her third orgasm. Her mind was tethering on an edge. The pleasure was making her lose all rational thought.

By her fourth orgasm, she could only think of his cock. He was slowing down a bit, pro-longing his inevitable orgasm.

She felt her fifth orgasm approaching. When it came, so did he. He pumped her full of his semen, hot and burning. Her virgin blood mixed with his semen, cementing the bond between them, then her orgasm racked her body, giving her the feeling of utmost pleasure.

She felt herself getting pumped full of his semen, he had came a flood inside her. It bubbled inside her, hot and burning.

He whispered huskily into her ear. "My name is Aono Tsukune and you are my slave."

He took off her youkai suppressing seal and let her look at him.

She looked up dazed at his handsome face. Her mind was hazy, still sluggish from the pleasure.

She said what felt was most appropriate at the time and the only thing her mind could comprehend.

"Yes Master."

Aono Tsukune had fucked her into submission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Many people are wondering why Tsukune would rape Kurumu if his own sister got raped.

Wouldn't that deter him from doing so?

... err. Tsukune forgot his previous life. Meaning he forgot the memory of his sister being raped.

Normally, he would never do such a thing but he has no recollection of his past.

Ok

Vote for the next pairing

Tsukune meets Mizore on his next youkai hunting mission

or

Tsukune meets Moka on his next youkai hunting mission

or

Tsukune meets Ruby again but still doesn't remember her.

Ciao~


	9. Chapter 9: New Life

Due to numerous complaints. I've put up this notice. yes it was rushed. i was trying to get my ideas out. And no, i forgot that the Japanese school systems differ from the American ones. And the time line? Honestly fuck the time line. they can be 13 for all i care and they can still attend youkai academy like yukari did.

ok.... If you're confused. just read that crazy review i got.

Here's what i didnt tell you.

Mizore, Kurumu, and Moka banded together. They already attended youkai academy for a year. Kurumu went out to the human world to find a mate. It's vacation time. .

And it wasn't outer Moka that got pissed. It was the inner Moka. Note the silver hair...

And some asked why inner Moka would call anyone friend? Just think of it this way. All the times Tsukune saved the day, it was either Kurumu or Mizore instead. For example. Kurumu saved Moka from Saizo. Moka saved Mizore from the teacher. And they became inseparable after that...

And some people are right. i might just totally abandon this story. It's pretty crappy. I might focus on my other Fic instead. this is the last chapter for a long while. Leave a review telling me if you want this rewritten, scrapped, or continued but with shitty quality and slow updates. I like making my stories AUish and unique. don't like it? too bad.

Chapter 9: New Life

A/N: Erm Ok I'd like to develop the actual story itself. What ticks me off is that Rosario Vampire II is still only up to chapter eighteen and we don't know all of the basic information.

Enjoy~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu walked next to her master. They were currently walking back to the hotel he rented a room in.

Her clothes were ripped in certain places, concealing just enough to hide her modesty.

The tears on her face had not dried yet, overall, giving the impression that she had been just raped. Which in fact she was. People were avoiding them, they wanted to mind their own business.

Those was the smart ones. The dumb ones crowded around her and started taking pictures. Tsukune simply killed them all. He was cruel in doing so, he snapped their necks in quick succession. People ran away screaming in fear, he simply led her to a dark alleyway and to another street.

She shivered, frightened of his cruelty. No matter how she looked at him, he was only a human. Humans aren't meant to be that strong.

She wondered if she could escape him. He took off her suppression seals, letting her roam free. This was an unexpected development.

Too bad that she was still weak from her bonding ceremony, otherwise she could have escaped from him. That smug bastard knew this, which is why he let her walk free.

They entered the fancy five star hotel. The Doorman looked at Tsukune oddly when he saw that state Kurumu was in.

Tsukune smiled warmly. "My friend was nearly raped. I found her in time to save her"

Kurumu thought bitterly. _"Yeah, just in time to rape me yourself."_

They went up the elevator to their suite. It was a fancy place alright, the floor was carpeted and the rooms decorated.

Tsukune kicked the door closed behind him and started stripping. With the uniform off, kurumu saw for the first time, the body of her master.

It was magnificent.

He was lithe, not bulky with muscles mass like she thought. She eyed his pale form carefully, trying to discern the unnatural strength that he had. His strength was almost monster-like.

He discarded the rest of his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Kurumu didn't know what to do. She was in unfamiliar territory with someone she barely knew.

That was until she heard his order.

"Kurumu, come here and bathe with me."

She swallowed nervously. Here it comes, her life as a slave was going to start. He is probably going to force himself on her again.

She walked to the bathroom and entered. Her master was sitting in the tub, submerged in the water up to his neck, his eyes were close and his head rested on the edge of the bathtub.

She stood there, unsure of what to do. He opened his eyes when he noticed the missing sound of running water.

He frowned at her. "Why aren't you cleaning yourself up? Wash off that holy water. It stinks."

Kurumu nodded mutely. Her master was a strange one, he claimed to be able to smell holy water and appeared to have an aversion to it. But there was no reason for him to dislike it or even to smell it in the first place.

Holy water is no different from normal water to humans. To youkais, Holy water had an distinct odor that unsettled them.

Tsukune finished his bath and toweled himself off. He dressed himself in a bathrobe and left Kurumu alone.

Kurumu cleaned herself up, scrubbing off the holy water that clung to her skin. When the holy water was removed, she instantly felt better, stronger. Her superhuman strength was coming back.

She lathered the soap over her body, cleaning off the sweat. When her fingers traveled lower, she winced. The semen that was inside her was leaking out. It took her quite a while to get all of it out.

In the bathroom, many thoughts raced through her head. What was her life going to be like now? How would her master treat her? Was she ever going to go back to Youkai academy?

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Tsukune knocking on the door.

"Come out soon, It's time to retire for bed."

She closed the water and dried her hair slowly, trying to delay the inevitable. When she stepped outside, she had to embrace her nightly duties.

She never had sex before, she had only used her bodies to seduce guys. It never passed light fondling. She pulled her hair back into a neat ponytail and readied herself.

She stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He was waiting for her, sitting up against the pillow. He motioned with his hand to come to him. So she did.

"This is your spot. You are expected to sleep with me every night."

She felt her eyes moisten a little. "Yes master."

She settled down next to him. He pulled the silk sheets over them. Then he proceeded to snuggle into the valley of her breast mumbling good night.

She was shocked by his actions. She had surely thought that he would want to have sex with her. Instead, he was using her as a overgrown teddy bear. She tensed up, scared that if she fell asleep, he would take advantage of her.

She laid still for a few hours, until she felt her eyelids flutter close slowly. She was tired. There was no reason to be afraid of him. Her body was his to use and she couldn't stop him even if she tried.

Then she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a red eyed Tsukune with black wings connected to his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu woke up in the morning alone. The suite was empty and her master was no where in sight.

She wandered around, surprised at her new found freedom. As far as she could tell, there were no seals on her.

As an experiment, she tried transforming to her full succubus form. Bat like wings sprouted from her back complete with a tail at the base her her back. Her claws sharpened.

She could scarcely believe it, she was back at full power and unsupervised. If she felt like it, she could kill her master the moment he got back.

She retracted the wings and her tails. Should she take revenge on him? He didn't seem like a bad guy. The first Vatican rapist was rough on her and she could tell that he was cruel. Tsukune seemed to be nice enough. He didn't force her to do anything she didn't want yesterday night.

She would wait and give him a chance. If he tried to seal her, she would kill him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was getting a headache. The office was bugging him about what happened to the other Iscariot member. Of course he lied through his teeth and said that he found the other Iscariot member fatally wounded upon arrival.

Then the office demanded the head of his slave for killing an Iscariot member. That was what gave him a headache. Under the law, she was technically his possession and they weren't allowed to take her from him. Still it put pressure on him.

He ignored them and asked for his next mission.

They gave him some vague details. Apparently, a super rich company drafted a contract with them for some Youkai hunting.

He skimmed the report the faxed over.

"_Fairytale huh? Odd name."_ he thought.

He was expected to meet his client tomorrow at a cafe downtown. The job description called for a powerful Iscariot member capable of being a bodyguard and possible exorcist.

Technically he was there for the negotiations. If things didn't go well, he was expected to step in.

Not a bad job. It had good pay and he gets to visit a mystical land.

He text the office his response.

"I'll take the contract."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miyabi Fujisaki smoothed his gelled hair back into position. The cafe was a popular one. Now where was his exorcist?

His eyes zoomed in on a young man dressed in raggedly blue jeans and a white dress shirt. He was dressed normally but the power that rolled off him in waves told him that this young man was no ordinary man.

Sure enough, the boy was walking toward him. Behind him was a busty blue hair girl in a yellow sweater and a school skirt. Her Sky Blue hair and striking assets made even him lose focus momentarily.

Brilliant. That boy enslaved himself a succubus. They were rare stuff. A dying breed that only accepts one partner for life.

He stood up and extended his hand.

"Miyabi Fujisaki"

Tsukune accepted his extended hand and shook it, discerning his employers power. His strength surpassed those of a normal human... similar to his...

He smiled.

"Aono Tsukune."

Fujisaki looked at Kurumu. "And this lovely lady is?"

Kurumu didn't speak, throughout the entire encounter, she had her head downcast. She stood quietly next to Tsukune. In fact, she didn't even hear Fujisaki speak. She was still debating whether or not to kill Tsukune.

Tsukune and Fujisaki talked a little bit about the mission. They were to go to the land of Snow. It is a hidden and remote area that served as a last stronghold for the Snow women. According to Fujisaki, he was taking one of them as a hostage, but in prettier terms, as a wife.

At the mention of Shirayuki Mizore, Kurumu looked up for the first time. Mizore was getting married off as an hostage?

Kurumu started panicking, Mizore was one of her best friends, she never heard anything about plans for marriage.

Tsukune noticed his slave's agitation.

"Fujisaki, I'll meet you at the designated time. I bid you a good day. Amen."

Fukisaki smiled and nodded. His eyes trailed over to Kurumu and he leered at her.

Tsukune frowned but said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hotel, Kurumu gathered up her courage and asked her master.

"Master?"

Tsukune turned to her.

"Calling me master sounds awkward, call me Tsukune-sama"

"Yes Tsukune-sama. Your humble slave has a request."

"What is it? I'll try to help if I can."

"Could you please help Mizore escape? She's my friend from school."

"Why should I help her. You better explain to me all you know about her and then I'll consider helping."

"Well. Mizore is a snow women which means she can freely manipulate ice. She has light violet hair and ocean blue eyes. You can find her sucking on a lollipop at any given moment. I can't imagine her being married off to someone she doesn't like. Please help her."

Tsukune sat back into his seat and crosses he legs. His cold hazel eyes bore into her shimmering amethyst eyes, moistening with teats.

"What do I get out of this? Do you realized that if I do what you said, I would be breaking the contract?"

Kurumu had no options. What did she have? Wealth? Power? She had nothing ... except for...

She looked resolutely into his eyes. "I have nothing but my body, which you already have. But you don't have my heart. Help me and I will give my heart to you. I will follow you in mind body and soul."

He tapped his temple deep in thought. He stood up and walked towards her, grinning like a canary.

She backed away from him until her back was to the wall. He pressed himself on her, whispering into her ear.

"How about giving me a little preview. The passion that you were speaking of. Can you?"

She shivered at his words. He was so close to her, her soft bouncy boobs flattened against his hard firm chest. Her nipples hardened, trying to poke holes through her sweater.

She squirmed a bit at his close contact. There was a burning heat radiating from his body and it was stirring the flame of lust that burns slowly in her belly.

"If my cute pet wants something, it would be mean of me not to help isn't it? I'll try my best. In return show me that affection and passion you were talking about."

With that, he left her panting against the wall. What was that rush of emotions? She didn't like him did she?

She looked at his retreating back. It's just the physical attraction, Nothing more. Somehow, she had trouble convincing herself that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The land of Snow was cold. Abnormally so. Kurumu felt herself shaking, chilled to the bone from the Subzero wind. She was dressed in her youkai academy uniform with a yellow sweater. Not nearly enough to provide warmth.

She latched onto Tsukune's arm, trying to share his body heat.

Surprisingly Tsukune was unaffected from the weather. He wore a button up shirt with some slacks. Even then, his body was warm.

They walked along the path, admiring the sight of the crystalline buildings. The sun's ray shone on the city and it sparkled like one big piece of jewelery.

Fujisaki went ahead of them to greet his bride. Tsukune tailed him, knowing that he would meet Mizore sooner or later.

He left Kurumu at the base. He knew she wouldn't betray him to save her friend. What he didn't expect, was getting shot in the back.

It wasn't a bullet but rather a little explosion. Like a firecracker's explosion, it did a little damage.

He turned to face his attacker. It was a pink haired girl, holding a snow pellet gun. Behind the girl was Kurumu.

Kurumu was torn at what to do. While she was at the base, Moka suddenly appeared and took out the troops. Kurumu then ran into her arms and cried, telling her the entire story of what happened, including Tsukune.

Moka ran out in the snow in a rage. She found a man with Kurumu's scent, lifted her gun, and fired.

Tsukune growled but left them alone, he had a promise to keep. His slave was going to get punished later.

He ran across the snow towards the biggest castle in the distance, Mizore was there.

When he got there, Fujisaki was forcing himself on top of the girl. He pinned her down and was shoving his tongue deep into her mouth while massaging her breast.

Tsukune cocked his fist back and swung with all his might. The blow caught Fujisaki across the temple, knocking him out instantly.

Mizore looked up at the Hazel eyed priest in front of her. She blushed. This guy was so handsome!

Tsukune looked at the blushing snow women.

Purple hair?

Check.

Blue eyes?

He peered into her ocean blue eyes causing her to blush.

Check.

Lollipop?

He looked at the discarded lollipop on the floor.

Check.

"Are you Shirayuki Mizore?"

She nodded.

"Good. My slave wanted me to save you."

"Slave?"

He smiled innocently.

"I think you know her by the name of Kuruno Kurumu."

Mizore's eyes hardened into merciless orbs of ice. This man was the one who kidnapped her best friend.

Tsukune jumped back to avoid a feral slash from Mizore. He observed her ice claws carefully. It appeared to be a short range type.

He ducked the ice shurikens thrown his way.

Scratch that, it can be thrown also.

"Hey calm down, I treat her very well!"

He dodged a slash that cut the wall behind him in half.

When he stood back up he was kicked in the chest by an angry vampire.

He slammed into an ice sculpture, demolishing it. He spat out a mouthful of blood. His breathing was uneven and painful.

Shit. His ribs broke and pierced his lungs. Blood was pooling in his lungs.

He was dying.

The silver haired vampire looked down at the dying man with disdain. She bared his fang at him and growled.

"You trash, thinking you can enslave my friend. Know your place."

Then she brutally kicked him hard at his head. He flew through the wall and out into the frozen forest outside of the castle. His neck gave a sick snap before twisting until his head faced his back.

Kurumu felt his life force slipping away through their bond. Then she fainted.

Moka left the twitching human, he would die soon enough. Her friend was more important.

Tsukune couldn't feel anything below his neck. He knew that he was as good as dead if he didn't do something. There was only one option left. It was an old spell that was never used. Mainly because of the conditions set forth to use it.

First of all, it was a healing spell of the highest caliber. It needed an insane amount of holy energy. He had that in spades. The second condition as that the user had to be half a step from dying.

Tsukune's vision dimmed. Yeah... He was half a step away now.

His lips trembled as he struggled to whisper his spell.

"R-Res-sur...go"

White light enveloped his entire body, soothing all the pain. His neck snapped back into place, ribs mending. The bleeding stopped and his blood level returned to normal.

The light faded and left Tsukune lying on the floor.

_Resurgo- Resurrection. Using a immense amount of Holy Energy, The user who is half a step away from death can be brought back to full health physically and mentally but not spiritually. _

Tsukune felt himself freezing in the harsh weather. He was too tired to move. As he lost conscious, his hatred grew drastically.

He would find that vampire, and make her pay. He vowed on it. Right before he fainted, the seal on his mind broke.

He laid face down in the snow, unconscious but grinning because he knew. He knew he was back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shirayuki Tsurara was walking around the snow castle. She felt a voice calling her, persuading her to go visit the forest behind the castle.

Normally, she would have ignored that feeling. Hearing voices and feeling unknown emotions were dangerous, even in the youkai world. However, the voice appealed directly to her youkai side. She felt a compelling force to follow it's instructions.

She found a boy, face down in the snow. She checked him over, he was still alive. She picked him up and brought him home. After all, there had to be a reason why she was drawn here in the first place. She would ask him when he woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: HOLY SHIT! TSUKUNE GOT BACK HIS MEMORIES!

To explain this, because he exhausted all his holy powers, his body tried to draw on whatever available power was left to keep him alive. That meant his Chaos energy. This in turn broke the seal on his memory.

Ok Vote on what happens next.

Tsukune Goes to Youkai academy!

Or

Tsukune finds Ruby

Or

Tsukune goes into hiding plotting his revenge.

Also. Tell me if you want a scene with Tsurara, Mizore's mom. She's mad MILF. Mother daughter scene would be nice. O_O

Enoy this? Well... I don't know when the next update is going to be. You guys need to leave reviews telling me what you want to happen. It'll give me ideas and inspiration. Until then, I'll be working on my main story.

The Strength of Dreams.

Ciao~


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Revival

Chapter Ten: Dark Revival

_A/N: I really never planned to update this but I'm having a writer block creating Yahiko's character in my story. Why you ask? Maybe because he's a corpse controlled by Nagato the entire time? And all I saw of him were two chapters? I know he has big dreams and is very loyal but… Still it needs more work._

_Since many people enjoy looking forward to this. I'm going to update. This is going to be the longest chapter so far. Five thousand words. Not the best but ... I'm hoping to hit ten thousand one day._

_Anyone enjoy this installment cause Tsukune is going to the Academy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where am I?_

Tsukune couldn't move. He was fully awake and aware of his surroundings but couldn't move an inch. Was this what they called an out of the body experience? He could sense things he couldn't feel before. For example, he could now feel the dark energy that had been suppressed for so long.

It had been such a long time since he had felt so complete. It was as if a missing part of him came back. The feeling of separation was horrible. The loneliness and emptiness that gripped at his heart was finally gone.

He was human and humans are neutral. Meaning they have the same amount of dark energy and the same amount of light energy, Yin and yang, both must balance. Before he underwent his training as a priest, his chaos energy had unsettled the balance, corrupting his mind. Now his energy was balanced and his mind was clearer than ever.

Tsukune browsed through his memories and was sickened. He couldn't believe that he did the one thing he never swore to do. Even though his memories were sealed, he should have realized that the way he treated Kurumu was wrong.

But why did no one stop him? He did ask the Vatican if it was okay and they said it was fine. How could the rape of a female be fine? It was a rhetorical question. He knew deep down inside that there is no light or dark. The Vatican was every bit as evil and cruel as the monsters they hunt. There is no light or dark. There is only power, power that would dictate the truth.

Tsukune could feel his energy fully stabilize. There was a tugging feeling and he allowed it to pull him in. He woke up looking at the crystal clear ceiling, as it were made of ice. His thoughts came to a screeching halt, wait a minute. The last thing he remembered was collapsing in the snow. What was he doing here?

He fought his way out of the pile of blankets stacked on top of him. The instant he left the safety of his blankets, he was assailed by chilling winds. He jumped back into the blankets. Wow it was cold out there. His teeth chattered as his body trembled, trying to generate warmth.

He nearly smacked himself for his stupidity. He flared his chaos energy, filling his body with burning warmth. He heard the door sliding open and he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Shirayuki Tsurara looked up from the blueberry lollipop that she was chilling when she felt a flare of energy. The boy must be awake. She stood up and wiped off the sticky juices on a cloth and went to greet her guest.

She slid open the door and found him still asleep. She walked over and checked his temperature. She frowned slightly and rolled the lollipop around in her mouth. His body was too warm. No one was this warm except for when they were sick.

She notice his sweat, maybe he had a fever? She grabbed some cold water and soaked a cloth with it and started wiping him off. She parted his robe and started wiping the sweat off his chest and back, seeing that he was asleep, her hands went lower and lower.

Tsukune decided that it was time to stop pretending. He opened his eyes and sat up, startling Tsurara. He gripped her hand and stopped her in her tracks. His red eyes bore into her light blue ones.

"Who are you?" He asked in a commanding voice.

She pulled her hands from his grasp and smiled serenely. "It's common courtesy to give your own name before you ask it of others. But if you really want to know, my name is Shirayuki Tsurara."

Tsukune blinked once. Tsurara cocked her head to the side. Tsukune blinked twice.

"Ano… is something the problem?" She asked confused.

Tsukune rubbed his eyes wearily. "You wouldn't be by any chance be the sister of Mizore right?"

She clapped her hands in delight. "Oh! You're a friend of Mizore-chan?"

He pondered upon it for a while. "Well, I did save her from Fairytale so I guess I would count as a friend."

Tsurara covered his hands with hers. Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears of happiness. "So you were the one who saved my daughter! Is there anyway I can repay you?"

Tsukune would have fell out of the bed in shock if it weren't for the fact that he was laying on a futon set up on the floor.

"Daughter? But you're so young! I thought you were Mizore's older sister!"

Tsurara blushed at the unintentional compliment and looked away shyly.

"Oh, stop lying. I'm thirty-four years old already. I'm so old."

Tsukune thought to himself. "Thirty four isn't so old in human standards. She looks fucking fine!"

He shook his head to dispel himself of perverted notions. It had been way to long since he contacted Ruby. She must be so worried about him. The last message he received from her told him that she was residing in a place called Youkai Academy.

He cleared his throat. "Tsurara-san, Do you know how to reach the Youkai academy?"

She popped the lollipop out of her mouth and thought for a moment.

"That's my daughter's school! It's in a separate dimension so you would need to take a ride on their school bus"

He sweat dropped and deadpanned. He was waiting for her to laugh and say it was a joke but she only stared blankly at him. His eyes twitched.

"So it's a school bus that can cross dimensions?"

She nodded.

He started banging his head against the floor. This world was so fucking messed up!

He stopped when Tsurara tried to stop him from incurring permanent brain damage.

"So you know at least, if I could enroll into Youkai Academy?"

She nodded happily. "I could give them a call and tell them you wish to enroll. But… What sort of monster are you?"

Tsukune debated a bit. He channeled more chaos energy into his body, physically changing his appearance.

He grinned, showing her his fangs. "Tell them I'm a vampire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune took a pure white flower from the vase. It was beautiful with it's delicate white petals. He lifted it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. It smelt wonderful too, it gave him this pleasant tickling warmth.

Tsurara came back from setting up the shower and saw him looking at the flower.

"It's a beautiful flower isn't it?"

Tsurara was gazing at the white flower, lost in her memories of the time when she was seventeen.

Tsukune looked at Tsurara and whispered softly. "Yes... So beautiful."

She took the flower from his hand delicately. "It's called "Snow White", Shirayuki, the same name as me. Isn't that cute? It's a flower that bounds people together."

She placed the flower back into vase and faced him.

"The bath is ready. You should go in quickly before the water gets cold. Hot water cools down very quickly around here."

Tsukune took a look at the flower one last time. It was a beautiful flower, it had a quality that appealed to his instinct. Right now he had a gut feeling and he decided to act on it.

He took the flower and snapped the top off the stem. He walked over to the retreating Tsurara and turned her around, and placed the flower in her hair.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady. Thank you for saving me." Then he held her chin and tilted her face up so he could meet her in a hot and passionate kiss. Tsurara blushed for a bit before trying to pull back shyly.

Tsukune had none of that, he merely deepened the kiss. There was an electric current running through them. For Tsurara, It had been a long time since she had sex. Her normally cool body was burning with desire. Tsukune on the other hand was barely in control of himself.

They finally parted for air, gasping. He embraced her, letting her head rest on his shoulder while he played wit her light purple hair, inhaling her sweet scent. The tickling warmth was back. It must be the flower. It probably has some aphrodisiac effect.

He ran his hand down her back, feeling her shapely waist. He breathed heavily. "Oh god Tsurara-san... You're driving me wild."

Tsurara looked up into his bright red eyes. " I.. never felt so hot before in my life. How do you do it?" Tsurara was by no means a short women but it was just that Tsukune hit a growth spurt during his time in the Vatican. Damn they had a healthy diet.

Tsukune ran his hand down her face, "Wouldn't you like to know? How about I tell you if you tell me how you keep your skin so smooth."

Tsurara turned around and headed to the bathroom. Tsukune looked at her go. "Hey! Where are you going?"

She hollered back. "Your water is getting cold. Come and take a bath already."

He grinned. "Sure! As long as you wash my back for me!"

Tsukune entered the bathroom and saw Tsurara wrapped in a towel, hiding her sexy body. _"Thank the devil for miracles. She's such a MILF." _He wasted no time in stripping down. He stood before her as naked as they day he was born.

Tsurara lathered the soap in her hands and started applying it to his back. Tsukune groaned as the stiffness and the pain faded away. "Oh by the devil you have magic hands."

Tsurara giggled and continued working on applying the soap. Her hands ran over his chest, teasing his nipples. He growled under his breath, she was such a damn tease. Her hands trailed lower and lower but then stopped and went back up.

Tsurara leaned against him, chest pressing against his back. She stroked his neck. "Hmmm. Why are you so tense and stiff?"

Tsukune was screaming inside his head. _"Want to know what's stiff? My penis and those two nipples pressing against my back. That's what's stiff."_

He turned and smiled. "Sorry Tsurara, your hands felt so good, My penis got rock hard. Can you do something about it?"

Tsurara smiled gentely and held up her hands, forming sharpened ice claws. "Oh no problem Tsukune, I think I can get it to clam down? What do you say?"

Tsukune's penis wilted in defeat the moment he saw the claws. "Er... It settled down, Thank you ma'am." he squeaked out before sitting back down.

Tsurara sighed sadly. I'm sorry Tsukune-san but It's just that Snow women cannot have sex when they get older. It's the same reason why our race is dying out. Snow girls only have from their Mid teens to their Mid twenties to bear children, pass that it's pretty much impossible after that. Our bodies grow colder internally, to the point where the guy cannot maintain an erection and the sperm dies before it get to the egg."

Tsukune didn't know this. "I'm sorry for being so insensitive about this. I was pressuring you without knowing the reason. I apologize Tsurara-san."

Tsurara smiled, "Seeing that you are truly feel bad about this, I'll give you a treat." She grabbed his semi-erect cock and started stroking. Tsukune hissed as he felt the cool and soft palm of Tsurara wrap around his Penis.

She winked at him, "Snow girls give the best blowjobs, why do you think we have a lollipop in our mouths all the time?"

She took his penis into her mouth. Oh by the devil it was the best blowjob he had ever felt. She literally sucked his dick like a lollipop, playing with his shaft, teasing the sensitive spot underneath the head. The best part about it was her mouth itself. There was a cool unique feeling that only a snow girl could generate. It soothed the penis yet at the same time aggravated it to become even hornier.

When he came into her mouth, she swallowed. she twirled his semen around her tongue. "Mhmmm This taste good. The best lollipop I had so far, there's vanilla cream in the center."

Tsukune quickly revived at the sound of that. "Oh by no means stop Tsurara-san, feel free to get some more." Tsurara went back to work, coaxing his balls and sucking his cock so she could get the prize of his ball cream.

"_Bless the Snow women, they sure know how to suck cock."_ He grunted as he lost control of his PC muscles as she performed a super double titty vacuum attack. He spurted into her mouth again. Fuck yeah. Life was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune wore the school uniform that they sent him. He didn't like it. It was too neat and made him look like a geek. Why couldn't they have cool uniforms like the Vatican did? The Iscariot may have sucked but they had damn fine outfits.

He gave Tsurara a goodbye kiss and promised her to look after Mizore. He strode out into the subzero terrain in his uniform only. He used the chaos energy to warm himself while he waited for the dimension crossing school bus.

He leap to the side to avoid the bus as it came out of thin air, nearly running him over.

The door to the bus open, showing the bus driver. Tsukune frowned and entered the bus, The bus driver nodded apologetically. "Sorry about that young man. When I exit the passage, I can't see what's on the road at first. Nice dodge."

Tsukune was in a good mood so he smiled. "Don't worry about it. I was wrong to stand on the road in the first place but I couldn't see where the road was underneath all that snow.

The bus driver started driving in what appeared to be a tunnel passage way.

"Youkai Academy is a very scary place you know?"

The bus driver's eye glowed eerily and grinned creepily at him, while puffing away at the cigarette. Had Tsukune been a normal human, he would've been freaked out of his pants. He merely laughed and enjoyed the leather on the seats, they were really comfy.

They finally exited the tunnel, showing Tsukune a world he never seen before.

It was wonderful. Not the scenery, but the environment. Here, he could mingle in with the monsters, not having to worry about the Vatican or bounty hunters. Here, he could build his power base.

The Chairman of the school and Ruby was waiting for him. Ruby had grown even more beautiful during his absence. She ran over to him and bowled him over in a flying hug. She took advantage of his by giving him a deep kiss with a lot of tongue, conveying exactly how much she missed him.

He would have responded back but was interrupted by a dry cough from the Chairman. Ruby sat up off him hurriedly. She had forgotten that she had audience.

Tssukune sat up and extended his hand to the Chairman. He gripped his hands firmly and shook.

"Hi. My name is Aono Tsukune. Nice to meet you."

"Kukuku. I'm the Chairman of the school. Just follow the rules and stay out of trouble and you should be fine young man."

Tsukune nodded, wanting to get away in a hurry so he could talk to Ruby alone. Ruby dragged Tsukune off to the side.

"Don't worry chairman! I'll give him a tour of this place!"

She dragged him out of sight behind a abandoned shack and then started grilling him. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, cheeks flushed in anger.

"Where"

Poke*

"The"

Pokes harder*

"Hell"

Punches him in the chest*

"HAVE YOU BEEN?!!"

She shrieked out.

Tsukune never have been good with dealing with angry women, he usually kissed them senseless and they forgot what they were angry about. Maybe it'll work this time?

Her light scarlet eyes narrowed. "Nuh-uh buddy, kissing me senseless won't make me forget this."

"_Damn"_ he swore inside his head.

He kissed her anyway, making her melt into a pile of putty in his hands. "Sorry Ruby, but I was in a tight spot. Got caught by the Vatican and all, while getting the spear."

She gasped and ran her hands over him, checking him over. "Oh My Devil! Are you all right? Did they interrogate you? How did you escape?"

He felt a little happy inside that someone actually cared for him enough to fuss over him like that.

"Don't worry about it, lets just say things went better than I expected."

He pointed to a dead tree in the distance.

_Levis Telum- Light Spear_

Light gathered at his fingertips, emitting divine energy, it stabilize to a point before launching a spear of pure divine energy, blasting right through the tree, frying it.

She gaped at him. "But... that's a Exorcist move!"

He smirked. "Yup, infiltrated their headquarter and even became a Iscariot member."

She rubbed his ears tenderly, "Don't tell me you actually went on their missions."

He gulped nervously. It was now or never. "Well... I sort of lost my memories before I joined them so.... I actually did go on a mission. Only one though! I swear to the Devil!"

She calmed down at that. "Oh goody, and here I thought you were going around hunting our kind. So what did you do?"

Tsukune started backing away. Ruby's eyes flashed angrily. "Don't tell me you caught a witch." She whispered threateningly.

"No I didn't" he meekly said.

"Then what did you do?" she demanded, clearly wanting an answer.

Busted. It was time to tell her the truth. "I enslaved an Succubus."

There was a pregnant pause. Then she held onto both his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. She smiled sweetly. "Don't worry baby. You don't need to feel bad."

He looked at her surprised. "I don't?"

She looked shock. "Of course not Tsukune. It's perfectly fine to rape a women and enslaved her for life as your sex slave. Those Succubus are dying to have that happen to them. Maybe that's the reason their race is dying out?"

Tsukune could feel the sarcasm dripping off her words. She continued speaking.

"You don't need to feel bad because I don't need to feel bad when I do this."

She lifted her knee and planted it into his crotch. Hard.

Tsukune dropped to the ground, flopping around like a dying fish out of the water, holding onto his abused balls.

Oh by the Satan's left nut, why did he have to teach her the Muy Thai knee kick? Karma is such a bitch to him.

Ruby crossed her arm and tapped her foot against the floor impatiently. "So where is this Succubus now?"

He parted his hair nervously, "I think you know her..."

She looked surprised. "I do?"

She thought for a bit before it hit her. Kurumu's long absence and recent change in behavior. She no longer went around charming boys, in fact, she tried not to draw attention.

She grabbed Tsukune by the collar of his uniform and shook him back and forth. "Kurumu is my friend! I can't believe you did that!"

Tsukune pulled her hands off and growled. No one shook him like that! Not even the girl he likes. He sneered at her. "Not that she considers you a friend since she didn't tell you about it. Look here. I lost my memories and I didn't know about it until after her vampire friend literally killed me and I came back to life. No matter how much I apologize or repent, she will be my slave for life, there's nothing that can change that."

Ruby glared at him. "I can't believe you became so much a bastard in the time you left. You used to be cold and indifferent but now you're sadistic and arrogant. You're not the same Tsukune I know anymore..." She finished weakly, tearing up.

He pulled her to his chest and let her cry into his shoulder. He swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke hoarsely. "People change... whether good or bad. Things that happened cannot be taken back. I really forgot about what happened to my sister when it happen. I regret it a lot, really I do."

She sniffled and looked up into his hazel eyes. She knew he was really sorry. Whenever he was more human, his kind brown eyes showed his kinder side. His scarlet eyes were sexy and sent shivers down her spine but his warm brown eyes made her feel safe and warm.

"Ok, I forgive you. But you need to be nice to her!" she said, pouting. He laughed and swept her up into a kiss. "I know how to treat ladies right. Don't you agree?" he asked, slapping her butt playfully, waggling his eyebrows.

She laughed and pulled him toward the school. "Come on, lets get you introduced to your new class."

The school was big, although the outside appearance looked old and run down, the inside was quite nice. Ruby stopped outside of a door and turned to him. She fiddled around with her hair, clearly hesitant.

"What's wrong? You forgot the way?" he asked her.

She bit her lip. "Tsukune... This is Kurumu's class and her friends too. So please, don't overreact okay?"

Tsukune smiled serenely. "Don't worry I won't make trouble."_ "But I'm not so sure how they would react though..."_

He slid open the door and walked into a classroom of curious eyes. The teacher looked up. Ooohhh, cat ears and tails. Cute. Not cosplay though. Ruby walked in after him, "This is the new transfer student Ao-" He cut her off mid-way, opting to introduce himself.

"Aono Tsukune. Nice to meet you." He was clearly, looking straight into the eyes of a blue hair succubus.

He looked at her shocked expression. Time to break the ice. He smiled kindly and waved at her. "Hi Kurumu-chan!"

She fainted dead away, causing the pink hair vampire and a Tsurara look alike into a panic.

The sensei freaked out, tail swishing from side to side as she paced around grabbing her head in worry.

Tsukune smiled at the teacher, "Since Kurumu-chan is my friend, why don't I bring her to the nurses office?"

She thought for a while, "Sure go ahead!" Her two friends looked at him in anger.

"Sensei! We're going too!"

The sensei meowed in agreement. "Sure more hands means more help. Off you go."

They didn't allow him to touch Kurumu at all. Mizore formed ice claws and Moka bared her fangs threateningly. He chuckled nervously and backed away with both hands up in the universal sign for "I'm backing off"

He and Ruby followed them to the nurses office. It was empty at the moment which was perfect for him.

After the door closed, he yelped as he dodged the icy projectiles thrown his way. He brought his hand up and grabbed the wrist of Mizore as she tried to gouge his eyes out.

He pushed her away annoyed. "Hey. I don't like getting physical with girls unless it's for sex." he drawled out.

He looked at the dangerous looks on the girls face. Opps. That came out wrong. "Er.. what I mean is. Lets solve this peacefully."

It was too late, Mizore grabbed the Rosary attached to a choker on Moka's neck and pulled it off. _"Wow, that choker is kinky. I wonder if she does bondage"_

Then things started looking bad when Moka's hair changed to a silvery shade of pink, eyes burning scarlet. Her fangs elongated into a snarl.

Oh crap, it's her. At first he didn't notice because the girl had bright pink hair and elmerald green eyes before. Now it was obvious that she was the one who gave him a beat down. He was prepared now, he wasn't going to be knocked around a second time.

He intercepted a high kick to the face, grabbing her ankle. She tried to kick him with her other leg but he grabbed that too. So it left Moka upside down, trying to cover her panties with her skirt.

"Oooh! I used to do this with my sister's barbie dolls."

Moka planted both hands into the ground and broke out of his grip with a scissor kick. Tsukune winced and shook his hand a little, damn that vampire was strong, she nearly ripped his fingers off.

Ruby put herself in between Tsukune and the two girls. "Please stop this already, there is a misunderstanding."

Moka was furious, even Mizore who was usually clam was outraged by the apparent betrayal.

"How could you side with him! I thought we were friends. Did you know what he did!? "

Ruby shook her head defiantly. "I've known Tsukune for a long time, even before you I met you. I know him, he didn't do it because he wanted to but it was just... she was going to be raped anyway and Tsukune was trying to save her from a cruel life."

Tsukune spoke up. "I hate lying so let's just say this. I wanted a Succubus, she was on the hit list, and I went for it. If there's anyone to blame, she should blame herself."

Moka pushed Ruby aside, "Enough of your trash talk, know your place and die."

Tsukune took out a vial and popped off the cork, he splashed the clear liquid all over the advancing Moka.

Moka screamed as the liquid touched her, draining away her demonic energy. There was an angry sizzle as bolts of electricity racked her body. Moka backed off, drained of energy but not truly injured.

Tsukune waved the empty vial in front of her, "Holy Water. Nasty stuff." he said, sniffing it.

He tilted it up, letting the few drops remaining drip onto his tongue. "But since vampires are naturally weak to water, The holy water is twice as effective."

Moka was wary of Tsukune now, she was not sure what to make of him, he had yet to reveal what youkai he was and even then, she had never met any Youkai who could come in contact with holy water without any adverse effects.

One of the reason why Holy water was so popularly used was because it could disturb the youkai enough to the point where they revert to their monster form. And no sane monster would carry around holy water, just being near it makes them feel sick.

She looked straight into his eyes and tried to charm him. "Who are you?"

He looked into her eyes, sinking into their scarlet depths. "I'm Aono Tsukune, I thought I said this before. Were you not paying attention when I introduced myself or do you like to hear my sexy voice repeating itself?"

Moka clenched her fist in anger, this man was mocking her. Mizore took this chance to freeze him in a full block of ice.

Ruby turned to the frozen Tsukune who looked surprised. "Oh what did you do! Let him out!"

Tsukune's red ring glowed briefly, unnoticed by them all.

_Red Door Number 14: Liquid phaser_

Tsukune was so glad that the water was solid and not in it's liquid phase because then he would be truly screwed.

Tsukune started moving in the ice, pulling down his eye and sticking out his tongue. He even turned around and smacked himself on his butt.

Ruby couldn't stand too look. Honestly, Tsukune was so immature at times. Here she was trying to diffuse the situation and there he goes digging himself a bigger hole.

Mizore on the other hand was stumped at how anyone could move freely in her ice. Sure, there were people who broke out of it by shattering it but no one moved like that inside the ice!

Moka was still running through the list of monsters she had seen or heard of before in her mind but came up with nothing fitting his traits. The ability to move through ice freely, superhuman strength, humanoid appearance, and immunity to holy water.

Tsukune finally decided to stop playing around and settle things. He pressed the palm of his hand against the wall of the ice, and slowly pushed, sending a rippling appearance as his hands broke through the surface of the ice.

He sat down on the nurse's rolling chair and swiveled around. "You two seem to think that it's okay to take out your anger on me but have you ever thought of what Kurumu wants? If she wants you two to try to kill me that's fine by me but if she doesn't tell you two to do jack shit, you two better sit your pretty butts down before I slap them for being bad. We clear? Okay"

The two girls glowered but didn't say anything. He had a point, they were simply angry with what happened and decided to take it out on him. They were tired of seeing her mope around listlessly without any energy or enthusiasm. She used to be so bubbly and happy but after that incident, she was so withdrawn and seemed dead.

Tsukune felt around inside his soul, there were two links at the moment. One with Ruby but that was a low level link claiming her as his woman. The other link on the other hand was a soul bond. He called to her through that bond, coaxing her to wake up.

It was an experiment but apparently it worked because Kurumu opened her eyes a second later. She sat up quickly, looking at Tsukune sitting on the chair, a smile on his face.

She stood up quickly and brushed past her friends. Before her eyes, she could only see Tsukune. She jumped into his arms and pulled him into a deep French kiss.

She could feel her soul singing with joy at the contact. She missed him so much. After she woke up from that incident, she realized why she had fainted. Tsukune was her soul mate, the one she was looking for. By some sort of fate, they had met, even though she was raped by him.

Being a slave and being a soul mate are two totally different things. Slaves don't receive the unearthly pleasure from sex that they get from their soulmate. Slaves don't feel the aching loneliness if they are separated from their master for a long time.

She broke the kiss, and looked into his warm chocolate eyes. She didn't care what her friends thought. She didn't care if he treated her like a slave, she just wanted to be close to him and be happy. She didn't care about the silly deal she made to give him her heart. Her heart was already his.

"I missed you so much Master."

He smirked at the flabbergasted women in the room and stroked her hair.

"I missed you too pet."

There was indignant screeching from Ruby and Mizore dropped the lollipop because her mouth was wide open. Moka seemed colder than usual. That reminded him that he had two things to do.

One. He defintely had to get that frigid snow girl to give him blowjobs.

Two. He needed to get revenge on Moka somehow... Sexually of course. The idea of hitting a woman didn't appeal to him.

Kurumu curled up against him, wiggling her pert bottom on his lap. But for the moment, life was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Well. Tsukune finally goes to Youkai Academy. He meets Moka and Mizore and reunited with Kurumu and Ruby!_

_So. I'm not going to be updating for a while. In meantime, give me ideas as to what I should throw in the next chapter that may come out a month later._

_TsukunexKurumuxRuby_

_or_

_TsukunexMizore_

_or _

_TsukunexMizorexKurumu_

_Sorry folks but Moka is harder to seduce. It'll come in a chapter... or two... or three..._

_You tell me._

_Ciao~_


	11. Chapter 11: Let's be Friends

Chapter 11: Let's be Friends

A/N: **IMPORTANT UPDATE! 9/14/2009 MY NEW STORY IS UP! God of The Third Sol! A smallville one! Check it out please. And sorry guys. After I'm done with my next chapter of The Strength of Dreams, I'll update this.**

This is a random update. I don't have things quite planned out yet but I guess I should build on the situation regarding those three.

Anyway, The Dark Avatar is going to be my next update. Still thinking of a name for the girl.

Enough ranting. Here is the next installment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone hated the new kid. Well, the guys that is. Right on the first day he transferred in, he somehow seduced Kurumu and stole the schools number one babe. Sure, some people think it's Moka but Moka was beautiful and elegant. Her beauty was like a sharp blade.

Kurumu on the other hand was cute and sexy. A stunning combo especially when you take in her breast size. Seeing her cling onto his arm with a content sigh made all her male admirers blood thirsty.

The worst part was, he looked like a weakling and treated Kurumu coldly. The boys bit back tears as they watch Kurumu feed Tsukune her handmade lunchbox. They would kill for one of her handmade lunchbox but Tsukune was reading a book, opening his mouth from time to time to eat, looking nonchalance.

Moka was looking at Tsukune nervously while drinking her tomato juice. She was uneasy about the human boy, he didn't feel like the rest of them. Sure, he smelt the same, even the delicious blood flowing in his body but why was she reminded of the feeling of her father?

Mizore was sucking on her lollipop while trying to figure out the enigma by the name of Tsukune. His display of powers made her wonder why her ice didn't work against a human? What was the world coming to? There was no way a filthy weak human escaped her ice.

Tsukune looked up from his book right at her and gave her a wink along with a roguish smile. Mizore deadpanned and held up her hand, forming ice claws. Tsukune chuckled and turned back to his book. Like mother, like daughter. Mizore couldn't but help feel her face warm up, lamenting why her heart skipped a beat. She passed it off as a hiccup.

"Mokkaaa-san! I love you! Desu."

A young girl grabbed Moka's chest from behind and started fondling them, giving Tsukune a great view and a rock hard erection. This did not escape Kurumu's notice and she dove under the table, weaving an illusion around them making things seem as if everything was normal.

Tsukune observed the newcomer, she was young, probably no older than thirteen. "So, little witch, what brings you here?"

Yukari took her attention off Moka and looked at the boy. He didn't sound like he was taunting her, it was in a more gentle and carefree manner. "Sendou Yukari present! Just who might you be? I never seen you around here before."

Tsukune laughed warmly, sending a pleasant tingle down all of their spines. "My name is Aono Tsukune, and I'm Kurumu's friend."

Yukari turned to the image of Kurumu, "So is he your boyfriend?"

The image of Kurumu did not respond. All that could be heard was the obscene noise of wet sucking and slurping. There was an awkward silence, both Moka and Mizore went red in the face, knowing the situation underneath the table but Yukari was still clueless.

"Hey Yukari-chan, I know another witch just like you, her name is Ruby. Do you want to meet her?"

Yukari had stars in her eyes, looking at Tsukune with total respect. "You mean the Ruby Toujou who works for the Chairman himself? Can I really meet her?"

"Yeah, I know her pretty well. You can say that she regards me as her closest friend."

Yukari was jumping up and down in glee. Tsukune smiled subtly. The one thing he did learn was to always try to get on a witch's good side. They were great as allies but annoying as enemies. They could easily curse you which won't kill you but it would make your life very uncomfortable.

Tsukune could feel Kurumu's frustration as she was unable to coax the cum from his balls. He stopped holding back and came in her mouth, making her swallow every last drop. She sat back up, body shaking with pleasure. She finally noticed Yukari.

Yukari jumped over and gave Kurumu a deep kiss, one with a lot of tongue. Kurumu pushed her away as fast as she could. Oh no! Her mouth still had traces of...

Yukari sat back and licked her lips. "Neh. Why does your kiss taste different? It taste so good this time."

"I ...er... changed my lip gloss! Don't think too much about it."

Yukari turned her attention back to Moka who was flustered. Moka didn't expect her friend to act in such a ... daring and wild manner. Back then, the most she would do was flaunt her chest to dazzle the boys. Now, she even put her mouth to his ... Her face turned even redder.

Tsukune felt someone with a lot of bloodlust approaching. He stood up and turned to the apparent threat.

Moka gasped.

"Saizo!"

Tsukune raised his eyebrow delicately. "I assume you have a past with this person?"

Kurumu nodded. "Saizo tried to rape Moka in the beginning of the school year but I came just in the nick of time to pull off her Rosario and she beat him up, I guess he's back for revenge."

Saizo definitely had the bad boy look which would have attracted many human girls but Tsukune wasn't fooled. He could see the inner ugliness of his monster form.

Saizo was pissed off. After losing to Moka, he set his sight on Kurumu, who was definitely weaker than Moka. But this boy! He dared to act so friendly with her.

He snarled and grabbed Tsukune up by the collar hoisting him into the air. In anger, he had returned to his monster form, towering and full of grotesque muscles. "What kind of monster are you?"

Tsukune held his hand to mouth. "I feel like vomiting, your breath reeks of dirty toilet water."

Saizo let loose a feral howl and raised a huge fist, intending on smashing Tsukune into pieces.

"This counts as self defense right?"

Tsukune's eyes bled scarlet, releasing intense supernatural energy. He bared his fangs in a grin and decided to have a little fun by pretending to be a vampire, also by imitating someone he knew.

"I'm a vampire, Know your place scum."

He slapped Saizo across the face. Too bad he had so much power behind it, Saizo's head turned around eighty-nine degrees, one degree short of breaking. Saizo started convulsing releasing his grip on Tsukune. Tsukune grabbed Saizo by the chin and twisted the neck back into place.

"Listen, don't pick a fight you can't finish. Usually you would be dead but I'll keep you alive as a warning. You seem like quite the bully, which means other people are sacred of you, after this, they'll be scared of me more. This saves me a lot of effort."

Tsukune dropped him and dusted off his hands as if he had just touched a dirty rag. Everyone in the lunchroom immediately felt a newfound level of respect and fear for Tsukune. He was just so overwhelmingly strong and charismatic.

Moka didn't know how to react, Tsukune was suppose to be human according to what Kurumu said, unless he's a ghoul with a rosary? Still, she felt a hint of attraction to him. Even Inner Moka viewed him with a bit of respect.

Mizore on the other hand felt chills running down her spine, her body was screaming to claim him. Her monster side instinctively knew that he would give her strong children. She still didn't fully trust him especially after what happened to Kurumu but there was an underlying hint of attraction to him. His red eyes just made him so sexy!

Yukari jumped on Tsukune and squealed. "You're so haawwtt! Let's have sex!"

Tsukune sweat dropped. He was hoping to plant the seeds early so when Yukari grows up and fills out, she'll be ripe for picking but apparently the seeds sprouted too early.

Tsukune had made his presence known in the academy, now he wonders what kind of monsters he'll draw out. Hopefully, they will be strong ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I was thinking of posting quick and short updates like Lord of the Land of Fire. I'm a major fan of his work. There aren't enough good Rosario Vampire stories out there and I hope my story is good enough to be considered good.

Anyway, my writing and grammar will never be as good as his. Still putting this on hold seems bad. Having a short update is better than no update right?

Here are some possible ideas for winning over Moka and Mizore.

Mizore

-He appeals to her Youkai side

-He wins her trust by saving her from a rapist.

-He gets Kurumu to persuade her, she uses a love potion as a last resort.

Moka

-Vampire hunters find their way to academy and nearly kills her. Tsukune saves her, offers her blood to heal her wounds and she grows addicted to his blood.

-Shows his superiority in a fight, making him a potential suitor.

-Reveals his ancestry, making her honor bound to follow his orders since the root of her power is derived from his ancestor.

These are just some ideas. Which one seems feasible to you?

I can't choose between these options so I'll save myself the headache by letting YOU decide.

Review and enjoy

Ciao~


	12. Chapter 12: Note

Hi, I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter.

**IMPORTANT READ THIS!**

Please do NOT review to this seeing that it is against the rules and the note will be deleted.

I am here to inform you that I have written yet another story!

Code Geass is my new obsession... Actually more like my re-newed obsession.

I wrote a new story, I think you would all like it.

Code Geass: Power of the Emperor

To those of you who have yet to watch the anime. WATCH IT! This is probably the best anime ever yet.

Here are some updates on my other stories.

I'm planning to re-write my first story, Rosario Tsukune. I feel it could have been written a lot better. Also I'm about seventy percent done with the next chapter. I haven't abandoned it yet!

30% done with the next chapter of God of the Third Sol.

Naruto fans are going to have to wait a bit. The manga is getting crazier and crazier...

And i just flat out forgot all about Avatar. I probably need to re-watch it for inspiration.

**Any questions you have for The Dark Avatar/Strength of Dreams/Rosario Tsukune/God of the Third Sol should be posted in your review for Code Geass: Power of the Emperor**

Please do not review on the actual story itself! I'm unsure about the rewrite so tell me if you want me to write out a better version or just continue with the next chapter?

I read every single one of my reviews and _will_ respond back if you have a question.

Thank you for your patience

Ciao~


End file.
